Octubre y Abril
by DayFujoshi
Summary: Bueno es una historia Yaoi, asi que si no te gusta el genero, por favor no abras esta historia. Kageyama x Hinata. Espero les guste.
1. Confesión

El camino que llevaba a las orillas del río estaba resbaladizo. Lo sabía porque al ir corriendo hacia allí, había caído varias veces.

Las piedras que conducía al lugar estaban húmedas gracias al leve chaparrón que había ocurrido hacia unos minutos.

Decidió que ver el atardecer, de un cielo sin nubes que había barrido un viento del este, sería lo mejor para apaciguar su nerviosismo y ansiedad.

Llego a la orilla con unos cuantos golpes en sus rodillas y manos. Se sentó allí, y mientras observaba como un sol más rojo que de costumbre moría en el horizonte, frotó sus manos en busca de mitigar el pequeño dolor de los golpes producto de la caída.

En el ambiente corría aun un viento del este barriendo las pocas nubes que quedaban y de a poco se tornaba en un viento del sur, lo que le daba entender que aquella noche haría un poco más de frío.

El cálido olor a la estación otoñal danzo tranquilamente sobre su nariz. Y el trataba de inhalar aquel aroma a naturaleza. Aquel aroma al río, a las hojas caídas, y a la humedad que había dejado la lluvia.

El sol moría cada vez más rápido. Allí en el horizonte solo se empezaba a distinguir una línea roja, anunciando el anochecer.

Le gustaba sentarse a orillas de aquel río. Era un oasis que se permitía disfrutar cuando la frustración lo llenaba por completo.

Se sentía irritado... El tiempo se acababa.

-Oi... ¿No piensas ir a la práctica nocturna?

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

\- Lo adivine.

-Ah...

-No respondiste.

Ya no quedaba nada del sol, ya se había ido completamente.

-Adelántate. No iré.

-Hinata... ¿qué ocurre?

El chico miro como el río hacia danzar los juncos en aquel anochecer.

-Tobio...- su nombre... Jamás le había llamado por su nombre...- tal vez no vaya a la práctica.

-¿ah? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que le diga a Sawa-senpai que iras mañana?

-No... No voy a ir.

-¿Mañana tampoco?

Hinata lucio una sonrisa triste.

\- No voy a ir más, Tobio... Se acabó.

Hinata con su singular agilidad se levantó de un salto y limpiándose algún rastro de tierra de sus pantalones emprendió la marcha dejando atrás a Kageyama Tobio, quien había frustrado su plan de relajarse mirando la calma del rio

-Oi! Espera.

-¿Qué?

Kageyama sintió frío al ver la dureza con la cual los ojos de Hinata se posaban sobre los suyos. Parecía taciturno y perdido.

-¿Qué? Me dices ¿Qué? Acaso ¿no soy yo quien necesita una explicación? - pregunto irritado.

-Ahh... - Hinata rasco su cabeza, como quien busca las ideas para responder una pregunta difícil. - Hable esta mañana con el entrenador Ukai.

-¿yo?

\- No voy a seguir en el equipo. Ya es hora de dejarlo.

Kageyama no quería ni podía creer aquellas palabras. Ese no era Hinata, el amante de vóley... Era un intruso.

-¿ah? ¿Estás de broma? ...-

Kageyama temblaba un poco bajo la luz de una luna llena que se había hecho presente en aquella noche.

-No... - Otra vez la mirada fría. - Mañana parto hacia Tokio. Mi padre fue trasladado allí. Así que toda mi familia debe ir con él.

-¡Idiota! ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? -Kageyama lo tomo de la remera e intento golpearlo. Pero Hinata no se resistió. Ni siquiera se inmuto. Su mirada ni siquiera estaba centrada. Estaba ido.

\- Lo siento, me olvide.- antes las frías y no convencionales palabras del más chico, Kageyama lo soltó bruscamente.

-Eres un idiota- Bramo en aquella noche.

-Lo sé... Siempre me lo dices. - Hinata sonrió levemente y Kageyama por primera vez vio la tristeza en sus ojos. - ¡Bien! De todas maneras, no quería seguir en Karasuno. - dijo tratando de elevar la voz- Le dejaré el puesto a Yamaguchi, él se lo merece. Y ha estado practicando mucho. Yo no merezco estar en el equipo, el entrenador Ukai debió haberme sacado esa vez que perdimos contra Seijo, tal vez...

-¡cállate!

Hinata asintió calmado ante la orden de Kageyama.

Se voltio tranquilo y emprendió una marcha suave.

No corría. No gritaba. No sonreía. Ese no era Hinata.

-¡No huyas! -

-Es tarde Tobio. Tú deberías estar en la práctica y yo armando las últimas maletas.

Puso sus manos en los bolsillos y empezó a aumentar la marcha de sus pasos.

Durante unos segundos camino lo más rápido posible.

No quería verle allí. No ahora.

Verlo allí le destrozaba la poca cordura que tenía.

Cuando sintió que se había alejado lo suficiente noto que grandes pasos se oían detrás suyo y de repente un Kageyama agitado lo detenía tomando sus hombros.

-Ve al entrenamiento, Tobio

-No.

-Ukai y los senpais se enojaran. Debes ir, las nacionales están por...

-¡Cállate! - grito esta vez más fuerte. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Ah? ¿Qué te pasa por tu diminuta cabeza? ¿Cómo diablos no me vas a decir que te vas? ¿Acaso no tenemos una amistad? ¿Cómo es que dejas al equipo así? ¿Quién más que Ukai lo sabe? ¡Dime!

-Todos lo saben.

Kageyama apretó sus hombros con más fuerza al oír esa respuesta.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? -¡Dímelo!

Hinata no respondió.

Tobio lo apretó con más fuerza.

-¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo!

-¡PORQUE NO PODIA! ¡KAGEYAMA IDIOTA! NO PODIA DECIRLE A LA PERSONA DE LA QUE ME ENAMORE QUE ME VOY A IR A OTRA CUIDAD PARA SIEMPRE.

Kageyama soltó bruscamente el cuerpo frágil de Hinata.

Y este comenzó a llorar haciendo catarsis de todo aquello.

-¿Es... Es... Broma? - articulo

Hinata limpio sus lágrimas con su antebrazo.

-Idiota. Como si tuviera tiempo para bromear.

Volteo rápidamente y hecho a correr hacia su casa.

Esta vez Tobio no lo siguió. Se quedó allí bajo el resplandor de la luna en una noche de otoño.


	2. No hay reemplazo

Kageyama se quedó solo en aquella oscuridad.

Las fuertes palabras de su compañero repicaban una y otra vez contra su mente.

Su cerebro solo reproducía aquello. La mirada de Hinata y su declaración, una y otra vez. ..

-He ¿Kageyama?!

El exagerado grito de Tanaka resonó en el gimnasio a la vez que la pelota golpeaba violentamente su rostro.

Sonó el silbato cortando el partido que tenía contra Daichi y Ennoshita en un dos contra dos.

-¿estás bien? - Su capitán sostenía su cabeza.

\- Sí. Todo bien.

Daichi lo ayudo a incorporarse y miro a Suga con preocupación quien también lo hacía mientras lo asistían.

El entrenador Ukai los reunió para la última charla de la noche.

Takeda sensei hablo primeramente.

-Como todos saben de alguna manera, y aunque esto no se haya comentado y cada uno sepa individualmente, mañana nuestro equipo sufrirá una pérdida. Y hoy también la hemos notado. Hinata mañana partirá hacia Tokio en el tren de las 11 de la mañana. Pude hablar con los profesores y mañana el que desee puede ir a despedir a Hinata a la estación.

Todos, excepto Kageyama organizaron cual sería la despedida que le harían a Hinata.

Cuando Takeda termino de hablar, Tobio se levantó furiosamente y abandono el gimnasio sin siquiera cambiarse su ropa. Solo quería estar en su casa, en su habitación. Quería estar sólo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No se imaginada que lo irían a despedir.

Pero allí en el andén vestidos con sus casacas negras y debajo el uniforme negro con naranja, estaba Karasuno ondeando su bandera.

Aquello era muy emotivo y se sintió más triste aún. No quería irse.

La opresión en su pecho aumento cuando Ukai y Takeda le obsequiaron una réplica de su remera, con la impresión del n 10 en su espalda. Del lado de adelante habia una leyenda que rezaba "Shoyo, ¡Vuela!"

Por los parlantes se anunciaba la salida de su tren.

Un amable pasajero les saco una última foto.

Yachi le regalo un bello cuadro donde descansaba una foto de uno de los últimos partidos. Ahí se había capturado la alegría de haber ganado.

Abrazo a Yachi fuertemente.

Iba a extrañar su amistad.

Sugawara revolvió sus cabellos y lo miro con orgullo.

-Haznos quedar bien vayas donde vayas.

-¡Ossu!

Uno a uno fue pasando y saludando con cálido abrazo.

Hasta Tsukishima le demostró afecto.

Tobio también quería abrazarle. Su cuerpo se lo pedía.

Pero cuando llego su turno, Hinata extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

-Cuida de Yamaguchi. Ahora debes poner toda tu atención el él.

-Entiendo.

-Y vence al gran Rey.

-Sí.

Tal vez en ese momento a ambos se les rompía de a poco el corazón.

Y con lágrimas en los ojos Hinata murmuro:

-Debes vencerlo. Es la única forma que yo te venza a ti... Iremos a las nacionales y te venceré.

Todos esperaban una reacción muy distinta de lo que ocurrió.

Kageyama sonrió dulce y abiertamente.

-Es una promesa.

Hinata partió hacia Tokio, dejando un gran hueco que nadie, podía llenar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sabía que le iba s resultar tan duro despedirse de Hinata. Más aun con las condiciones que reinaban.

Hinata se había ido obligado. Y aparte de eso se había ido enamorado de él.

Tobio era un joven inocente. Al igual que Shoyo.

El sabia poco y nada lo que era relativo al amor.

Si a la edad de 15 años le hubiesen preguntado que era el amor, él hubiese respondido que era estar dentro de la cancha jugando al vóley.

Tenía escasa información sobre lo que era el mundo femenino y tampoco le interesaba.

Y tenía muchísimo menos información de relaciones hombre y hombre.

Al ser de una zona rural, y con la ignorancia de su edad, ni siquiera sabía si aquello se podía hacer.

Podía un hombre ¿querer a otro?

Esa misma tarde, cuando Shoyo se fue, se armó de valor para ir a la práctica de la tarde.

Debía empezar a jugar con Tadashi y debían conocerse un poco más respecto a las maneras de jugar de cada uno.

El sonido del silbato de Ukai lo trajo a la realidad.

-Kageyama debes hacer los pases más despacio. Yamaguchi no es Hinata. Aminora la levantada.

-Ossu.

Dijo en voz baja.

Durante el resto de la tarde, no pudo concretar ningún pase, siquiera armar una jugada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yamaguchi no era astuto, no era resistente, no tenía reflejos, carecía de velocidad, y su remate no era potente. En resumidas palabras... Yamaguchi Tadashi no era Shoyo.

Tanto Yamaguchi como Kageyama sentían esa tensión de no poder conectarse entre ellos. Y lo que le llamaba la atención a Tobio, era que con los demás rematadores podía hacerlo. Pero con Yamaguchi no.

-Yamaguchi no es Hinata- dijo Suga- deberías pensar eso.

-Lo sé.

-El no podrá hacer de inmediato las improvisaciones que tenías tú con Hinata.

-Pero...

-Él es un nuevo rematador y bloqueador central. Hinata ya no está más. Aprende a trabajar con Yamaguchi. Todos somos diferentes y haz demostrado poder sacar el 100% de cada uno, ¿qué te impide hacerlo con él?

-No es Hinata... Y yo necesito a Hinata.

Sugawara miro con pesar a su kouhai. Y es que el rostro de Tobio había dejado de mostrar expresiones desde el día que Hinata se había ido.

-Ven. - Sugawara se lo llevo fuera del gimnasio.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del club hablo.

-Hinata me contó que te vio en las orillas del río la última noche.

-Sí.

-También me contó la conversación que tuvieron.

Tobio palideció al escuchar aquello.

Claro que había pensado en esa conversación, ciento de veces, pero no la podía analizar por completo. Porque en alguna parte de su corazón no podía aceptar aquel hecho de que un hombre amase a un hombre. Más bien tenia ignorancia en aquel tema, no sabía siquiera si eso estaba permitido. El amor que Hinata le declaro, lo hizo confundir terriblemente.

-No te asustes. -

Las palabras de Suga lo hicieron volver a aquella diminuta habitación del club.

-¿Qué es lo que te pone mal de esa conversación? O es que de verdad extrañas el juego de Hinata.

-Bueno... Mm... Yo... Si lo extraño... Pero...

-¿Pero?

Tobio callo unos segundos buscando como escapar de aquello, pero la mirada penetrante de su senpai lo hizo desistir.

Sabía que Suga era un buen confidente, lo había visto incontables veces hablando con Hinata y jamás él había dicho nada hasta ahora.

-Suga-senpai... ¿es posible que un hombre se enamore de... De un hombre?

Las tímidas palabras de Tobio hicieron enternecer a Sugawara.

Había olvidado lo que era la inocencia de los 15 años.

Él pronto cumpliría 18 y sabía muy bien las dudas por las que pasaba Kageyama.

-Veras... Es posible claro que sí. Y real. Se puede materializar. Tal vez si vivieras por ejemplo en Tokio sería algo muy común. Como esto es una zona rural, se oye descabellado. Pero si es posible. Solo que aquí...-agacho su cabeza con pesar- la gente es un poco más cerrada... Y no acepta con facilidad estas clases de relaciones.

Sugawara se sentó contra la pared y agarro una pelota que había allí.

-¿Sabes Kageyama...?- dijo jugando con la pelota - yo también pase por lo mismo.

Sugawara sonreía tímidamente. Y sus mejillas se habían puesto de un escarlata intenso.

Revolvió sus cabellos platinados y no podía mirar a los ojos a su kouhai.

-¿Tu?... - el asombro de Tobio lo hizo sentirse incómodo.

-Sí... Con Sawamura.

-Ohh ¿en serio?

Los ojos de Tobio se iluminaron por primera vez...

-¿Entonces es real? ¿Se puede hacer?

Suga volvió a sonreír.

-Si se puede. Pero obviamente si a ti también te gusta Hinata. Es como una relación hombre /mujer. Ambos deben sentir lo mismo. ¿Te gusta Hinata?

Tobio había confirmado una de sus dudas al conocer la historia de su senpai. Al parecer no había nada de malo y se podía estar con otro del mismo sexo.

-¿Cuánto haces que estas con Sawa senpai.?

-Casi un año. Nosotros también tuvimos dudas al principio. Pero nos queríamos mucho como para frenar todo. También no sabíamos que hacer, buscamos en internet, allí hay de todo. Pero no le dijimos a nadie. Pocos entenderían y muchos nos juzgarían.

Tal vez Hinata tardo tanto en decirte porque se sentía igual de confuso.

-¿Tardar? ... ¿Cuánto?...

-Pues... Creo que después de perder con Seijoh... Él estaba triste pero no tanto por perder. Sino por como tú te sentías y lo deprimido que estabas. A menudo me pedía consejos sobre cómo animarte y como hacerte sentir bien. Hasta que me confeso que te quería mucho. Que sentía que ser tu compañero o tu amigo no alcanzaba. Y me pregunto si era posible que hubiese otro lazo más fuerte aparte de una amistad. ¿A ti te gusta Hinata?

Suga hizo nuevamente la pregunta que Tobio había ignorado. Quería saber la respuesta.

-No... Yo no lo sé.-

El tono de frustración de Kageyama se notaba a distancia.

-Yo creo que lo quiero... Si lo quiero mucho... Pero no ... No sé de qué forma.

Sugawara asintió sonriendo. Había que darle tiempo. Lo iba a entender solo. Solo necesitaba eso. . Un poco de tiempo.

-El próximo mes iremos a Tokio. ¿Iras?

-¿Jugaremos con Nekoma?

-mmm sí y no. Iremos a ver un partido de Nekoma con Fukorodani. No jugaremos nosotros.

-¿Entonces?

-Iremos a ver el primer partido de Hinata con Nekoma.

/

Dudaba si alguna vez las cosas salían tanto como el querían.

El partido perdido contra Seijoh en el ínter high era una muestra de ello.

Confesarse de ese modo era otro ejemplo más.

Ahora tenía ese temor, el de ser rechazado. Y ser rechazado por Tobio significaba lo peor del mundo.

No sabía que le podía doler más, dejar de jugar voleibol o que Tobio lo mirase con asco. Pensando objetivamente delimitante la segunda opción.

Porque con Tobio combinaba ambas cosas. Su amor por el vóley y su amor por él.

Amaba Karasuno. Era el mejor equipo donde alguna vez hubiese podido jugar. Pero eso había dejado ser viable y no podía evitar llorar cada vez que lo recordaba.

Amaba su camiseta número 10. Amaba todo de Karasuno.

A pesar de haber estado allí si unos cuantos meses jamás de olvidaría de nadie.

Tenía en sus manos recomendaciones para Nekoma y Fukorodani... Ambas muy buenas escuela con buenos jugadores. Pero en ninguna de ellos estaba Tobio.

Ni Kenma o Akaashi podría reemplazarlo, y sabía que ninguno de los dos armadores de ambos equipos podía llevarle el ritmo.

Decidió por Nekoma. De alguna manera Kenma y Kuroo lo hacían sentirse cerca de Karasuno, tal vez gracias a la amistosa rivalidad que siempre había existido con ellos.

Fue nombrado suplente con altas probabilidades de ser titular en pocos días. Tenía habilidades que todos alababan, pero aun así se sentía distante y no lograba unirse y conectarse tanto como Kuroo deseaba.

Amaba ese deporte pero también amaba a alguien. Que jugaba con él.

Nunca en su vida podía explicar cuanto se le inflaba el pecho al recibir una levantada de Kageyama. Tal vez después de todo, el amor desmesurado por el vóley había sido en gran parte a Tobio quien hizo que se esforzase y aprendiese más los primeros días en Karasuno.

Tobio era importante.

Kenma no era Tobio.

Y eso le irritaba

-Chibi-chan... ¿Qué paso con ese número 10 al que había que temer? Lo dejaste en Karasuno.?

-Más bien dejo a Kageyama allí- afirmo Kenma mientras se posicionaba para jugar. - Lo siento Hinata, no puedo hacer esas levantadas rápidas. No siempre puedo improvisar- hablo con su calma habitual.

-Ossu...

Una vez mas no había podido concretar un pase y eso lo estaba irritando en sobremanera, porque si no lograba metas no tendría el puesto de titular contra el equipo de Bokuto.

Lavo su cara con agua helada mientras meditaba cómo hacer para volver a sentir todo lo que el vóley una vez le había dado.

¿Dónde había quedado ese amor, esas ganas de nunca rendirse, esas ganas de jugar hasta que sus pies no le respondían?

Aún quedaban dos horas más de práctica y él quería largarse ya.

¿Dónde estaba el Hinata que pedía siempre un partido más?

¿Quién era ese ser sin brillo que le reflejaba el espejo?

Seco su rostro suavemente y con mucha calma decidió volver al gimnasio.

Las palabras de Kenma resonaban una y otra vez.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando el recuerdo de él y decidió dar lo mejor de sí hasta que terminase el día.

En lo que resto de esa semana, de a poco y con la ayuda de Kuroo y más que nada de Kenma fueron conectándose armador con rematador y las jugadas se concretaban cada vez más.

Tal vez demostrando más determinación podía llegar a ser titular... Y con eso tal vez contra Fukorodani sentir un poco de emoción.


	3. Alejate de él

El viaje a Tokio le había parecido realmente eterno.

El partido de práctica se realizaría un día sábado por lo que no les afectaría en tema escolar.

Llegaron de madruga y para recibirlo estaba Kuroo.

-EH capitán ... Tanto tiempo.

Saludo a Daichi de forma amistosa. Y con su mirada paso lista al equipo.

-¿Lentes-kun no ha venido?

-¿Tsukishima? -Daichi nego-prefirio quedarse.

-Ya veo... Bien vamos a las habitaciones del club. Rápido, debo descansar para el partido.

Kageyama fue el ultimo de salir de la van.

No era un viaje importante, por lo que Ukai decidió quedarse en Miyagi atendiendo el negocio familiar , por lo tanto Takeda sensei fue el adulto responsable de aquella salida.

Habían sido días muy intensos , practicando para las eliminatorias de la prefectura, por lo que un día de ocio, lejos del entrenamiento les vendría bien. A parte poder volver a ver a Hinata los había animado mucho mas.

Lo extrañaban como era de esperarse, muchísimo mas de lo que podían aceptar.

Kageyama iba adormilado escuchando a Kuroo volver a preguntar por Tsukishima. No entendía el interés del gato por el bloqueador central.

-... Es una pena que no haya podido venir. Creo que aun no me disculpe adecuadamente con él. Con respecto a chibi-chan aun le cuesta adaptarse a Kenma, pero me alegra la relación que hay entre él y Lev.

-¿Relacion? - la pregunta de Suga sono un tanto alerta.

-Así es. Hinata llego demasiado triste. Lev se encargo de mostrarle la cuidad. Lo llevo hasta el centro, le mostro la tan amada Torre de Tokio, y lo hizo olvidarse un poco de Karasuno...

A Kageyama le dolio esto último. Sintió punzada en su estomago. No le parecía para nada normal aquello. Tenia miedo.

Quedo rezagado atrás del pequeño grupo.

Sus pies le pesaban y tenia envidia de Lev.

Suga fue a su alcance.

-Son solo amigos Kageyama. ¿No te alegra que Hinata este bien?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Él nos olvido?

Suga lanzo una risa un tanto alta.

-¿Estas celoso? Jaja esto si que es nuevo. Bueno me alarme un poco también cuando Kuroo lo dijo, pero debes recordar que Lev y Hinata hicieron una amistad. Así que es común que se lleven bien. Y como te sentirías tu en el lugar de Hinata? No estarías triste? Solo? Simplemente alguien le esta haciendo el favor de hacerlo sentir bien nada mas. No pienses demasiado las cosas.

-Hey! Ustedes! Rápido que tengo sueño! -Grito Kuroo entrando al complejo de habitaciones.

Fue una madrugada eterna.

Los nervios de Tobio no lo dejaron dormir.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Ver a Hinata con el uniforme Rojo lo descoloco.

Llevaba el n 13 en su pecho y espalda.

Había conseguido ser titular a base de mucho esfuerzo , por su falta de técnica.

En resumen , Hinata sabia jugar al voley gracias a Tobio, ahora debía aprender a jugar por si sólo , y tanto Kenma como él aprender a adaptarse mutuamente.

Bokuto de Fukurodani peleaba animadamente con Kuroo. Y ambos hablaban de Hinata.

-Elegiste mal Chibi-chan- dijo Bokuto. -Akaashi tiene mucho mas potencial.

-Kenma hará su mejor esfuerzo- Replico Kuroo.

-Con el esfuerzo no se gana -

-Te ganaremos Bokuto - replico exaltado Hinata-ya lo veras.

-Ya quiero verlo -

Ambos capitanes se saludaron y entre risas y chistes empezaron el primer set.

En las gradas de aquel gimnasio se encontraba Karasuno como espectador.

El primer set en efecto lo gano Fukurodani. Bokuto con Akaashi eran un dúo excepcional, y ni hablar del resto del equipo. Nekoma cayo 25 - 19 .

Y la mayoría de sus problemas había sido la dupla de Hinata y Kenma.

-Ah es una pena. -susurro Ennoshita.

-Tranquilo. Hinata es así. En el segundo set despegara. Es su primer partido. Se las ingeniara para anteponerse - Daichi tenia razón. El primer set le había permito a Shoyo ver como atacaba Fukurodani y donde había fallado. Para el segundo set ya sabría que hacer.

Kageyama miraba irritado como Lev abrazaba y sostenía el frágil cuerpo de Hinata...

¿El podría haber hecho eso?... ¿eh? ¿A quien engañaba? Era pésimo demostrando sus sentimientos. A veces dudaba si sabia sonreír. Aun así verlos de esa forma le producía dolor de estomago y tenia el ceño fruncido mas que de costumbre.

Cuando termino el primer set vio como de nuevo Lev lo abrazaba y lo llevaba así hasta donde se encontraba el entrenador.

Hinata aun no había visto la presencia de sus antiguos compañeros.

Pero Suga si había visto aquella escena inocente para todos, excepto para Kageyama quien apretaba los dientes y no les apartaba la vista.

Cuando empezaron a jugar de nuevo, Hinata pudo concretar un pase rápido de Kenma, en el tiempo negativo, algo que parecía sumamente imposible , sucedió en aquel momento. Y lograron rápidamente el primer punto.

Kenma y Hinata se abrazaron animadamente , habían trabajado mucho para hacerlo y por fin había ocurrido.

Nekoma quedó en silencio al ver la reacción de Kenma, aquel joven sin emociones.

Jugar con Hinata era muy divertido y espontáneo.

-¿A caso se abraza con cualquiera? - la pregunta de Tobio fue bastante alta y sus compañeros lo oyeron.

-Es que nunca abrazaste a Hinata- resoplo Noya- parece una almohada.

-Es cierto! - continuo Tanaka- es muy suave...

-Recuerdo esa vez que lo alce , es frágil y suave.- agrego Asahi.

-¿Tan así? - pregunto Ennoshita.

-Ah si es muy agradable abrazar a Hinata- contesto Noya abrazándose a si mismo-

-¿Como abrazar a una mujer? - Tanaka

-EH? -Noya se sonrojo- no se... Yo sólo he abrazado a Hinata y a Asahi- dijo tapando su rostro- Asahi no tiene nada de tierno o dulce - Agrego mientras se sonrojaba mas- pero debo suponer que es igual de ... De agradable -

-¿Quien? - volvió a pregunta Tanaka divertido y alucinado.

-Asahi - dijo sin miramientos

Miraron a Noya sin lograr comprenderlo del todo.

Asahi bajo la vista sonriente y Noya exploto en su sonrojo.

Suga quedo alucinado ante aquella conversación. Pasar tanto tiempo juntos en un gimnasio y desarrollar su amistad cada día ,se iba viendo en las relaciones que iba teniendo su equipo.

El mismo lo había experimentado con Daichi. De a poco se iban acostumbrando a la presencia del otro y llega un día que ya no quieres separarte de ello.

Sabia muy bien que Noya le tenia un gran afecto a Asahi y viceversa. Pero su tiempo aun no había llegado. Aunque tenían mucha confianza para decir tales cosas aun no se daban cuenta de que significaba todo eso.

A Suga le preocupaba también Ennoshita. Lo veía a veces muy cabizbajo y no era porque no tenia un puesto titular. Su cabeza rondaba en otros lugares. En uno especifico llamado Tanaka.

Suga no podía confiar en que todos , desarrollaran un afecto hacia otro en el equipo solo por pasar mas tiempo que con cualquiera del resto del mundo. Y Tanaka estaba siendo la excepción en el club de voley.

A veces Kinoshita bromeaba sobre que Suga era la madre del grupo. Porque siempre sabia lo que pasaba. Siempre sabia donde estaba la raíz del problema. Y siempre se desvelaba tratando de solucionarlos.

No se preocupaba al extremo por Kageyama. Sabia que Hinata lo quería y no porque tenia una amistad con Lev , eso se acabaría. El amor no era algo tan simple que se desvanece con facilidad.

Pero Tobio no lo sabia. Tobio no sabia nada. Y no aceptaba nada.

-¡Buen remate Hinata! - el grito de su libero lo trajo de nuevo.

Hinata oyo el estridente grito de Noya y busco con su mirada.

Los ojos le brillaron intensamente cuando vio a Karasuno allí en las gradas.

Tanaka y Noya alzaban sus manos para saludarle.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnx

Estaba tan absorto en el partido que tenia , que no había reparado que sus amigos mas importantes se encontraban allí.

También estaba Tobio pero a diferencia de los demás no le saludaba. Tenia cara de ¿enojo?

Hinata bajo rápido la cabeza y se posiciono de nuevo en la cancha.

Tal vez Tobio no quería verle y seguramente Sugawara lo había obligado a ir.

Golpeo fuertemente su rostro con sus manos haciendo alejar la angustia de ver el turbio rostro de su ex armador. No se dentendria ahora. Ganarían el partido para demostrarle a Kuroo y al entrenador que habían hecho bien en ponerle de titular.

Antes del saque de Bokuto sintió unas palmadas en sus espaldas.

-Todo estará bien Shoyo. No te pongas nervioso- ahí estaba Lev una vez mas animándole.

-Ossu! - grito efusivamente.

El partido termino casi una hora después. Jugaron tres set completos.

Pero no pudieron ganarle.

Ganar el segundo set le hizo poder jugar uno tercero pero el equipo de Bokuto , aun con las bajas y subidas del capitán , ganaron sin problemas.

-Ah! Chibi-chan... Como Karasuno nunca le gana a Nekoma, lo mismo pasa con Fukurodani. No te preocupes. Ya vamos a ganar.

Las palabras de Kuroo lo hicieron sentirse mejor. No le gustaba perder. Quería permanecer en la cancha. Pero a veces era necesarios para poder ver las fallas que tenia el equipo.

Y el problema de Hinata era su servicio. En Nekoma no tendría un Yamaguchi cubriendo sus espaldas. Debía aprender.

Así como Lev tenia entrenamiento especial para recibir, el tendría uno para aprender a servir.

A diferencia de Lev, Hinata no escapaba de su entrenamiento.

Karasuno se hizo presente en la cancha.

Suga abrazo con una gran sonrisa a Shoyo.

Hinata era una de esas personas, que le agradan a todo el mundo.

Y su carisma le había hecho ganarse el cariño de todos sus compañeros.

Todos lo saludaron. Los abrazos mas efusivos y los chistes mas osados fueron de parte de Noya y Tanaka.

Tobio lo saludo como lo hacia habitualmente. Hiinata muy nervioso le devolvió el gesto. Pero ya no había allí la efusión de siempre.

-Perdiste idiota-Susurro Kageyama- así no vas a poder derrotarnos nunca.

-¿Ah? Ya veras! Te derrotare. Kenma y yo te venceremos.

-O sera Lev?

Hinata fruncio el ceño. No entendió que era lo que quería decir. ¿Que tenía que ver Lev ?

-Oigan oigan. ¿No estarán hablando de volley verdad? - Suga llego al rescate de aquella conversación. -Hinata acaba de perder - continuo acariciando los cabellos de Shoyo. - así que vamos a divertinos , antes de irnos.

El rostro de Tobio volvió a turbarse. Sin darse cuenta se había puesto otra vez celoso.

Y Hinata no entendía. El carecía de entender hasta las cosas mas simples. Así que las ironías de Tobio rebotaron como una pelota.

Hinata era inocente. Un alma que no aspiraba a muchas cosas. Sólo a estar el mayor tiempo posible dentro de la cancha. Y ahora aspiraba a que la persona que quería no lo odiara.

Tobio le hablaba normalmente, pero había algo que no le cerraba. Y era claro el porque, lo su declaración de semanas atras. Pero no sabia que era porque Tobio sentía celos, ni siquiera el propio Kageyama quería entenderlo.

Xoxoxoxo

Nekoma no acompañó a Karasuno a la reunión que habían programado para Hinata. Prefirieron dejar que los cuervos pasen sus pocas horas con el ex rematador.

Los cuervos fueron a comer juntos y pasar un rato de ocio.

Noya y Tanaka hicieron sentir nostalgia a Hinata. Pero también lo hicieron reír y hacerlo pasar uno de los mejores momentos desde que había llegado.

-Shoyo! ¿Conociste la torre de Tokio?

-Siiiiii! Mira-

Hinata saco su celular y le mostró a Noya una imagen donde se había subido a espaldas de Lev y de fondo estaba la torre.

-Wow! Que buena foto Shoyo! Me encanta.

Noya paso el celular a todo Karasuno para que viera la foto.

A todos les causo muchísima gracias que Hinata se haya subido a los hombros de Lev.

Tanaka tomo su celular y empezó a ver el resto de las fotos.

Todas eran con Lev.

En la torre de Tokio.

En la Noria.

Comiendo helados en el centro.

En un partido de la selección de voley de Tokio.

-Hey Hinata. Estoy celoso. Te diviertes mucho con Lev-

Tanaka simulaba un enojo, mientras mostraba el resto de las imágenes.

-Es que Shoyo se sentía muy triste cuando llego- dijo Lev mientras entraba al restaurante donde los cuervos se encontraba.

Se sentó al lado de Hinata.

-Gracias por animar a Hinata - dijo Suga con sinceridad.

-Shoyo es muy bueno conmigo. Lo quiero mucho.

Karasuno quedó en silencio ante la declaración de Lev.

-¿No tenias entrenamiento ? -preguntó Tobio.

-Yaku me dejo salir. Estaba cansado. - dijo sin notar que aun los cuervos sentían una tensión.

Charlaron animadamente un buen rato.

Lev era realmente una persona agradable y conversadora.

-Voy al baño. - anuncio Lev- vuelvo en un momento.

Kageyama instintivamente se levantó detrás de Lev y le siguió.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kageyama alcanzo a Lev.

El chico de Nekoma lavaba su cara.

-¡Hey! ¿Que calor no? ...- Lev le sonreía desde el espejo.

-¿Que quieres con él?

-¿Ah?...

-¿Que pretendes hacer con Sh... Con Hinata?

-No entiendo...

Lev era igual que Hinata o peor. Ni entendía las cosas simples. Menos aun las complicadas. Y esta parecía algo complicado.

-Alejate de Hinata-

Lev se enderezó y lo miro de frente.

Fácilmente le sacaba dos cabezas a Kageyama.

Tobio no vacilo ante la altura y la mirada aguda de su oponente.

-Lo siento no logro entender- volvió a repetir. - yo solo quiero que Sho

-No digas su nombre. Para ti es Hinata-

La dureza de las palabras de Tobio sorprendio a Lev. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo trate así.

-Yo

-Hinata es mio! ¿Entendiste?

Las palabras de Tobio retumbaron en el pequeño baño.

Lev miro por encima del hombro de Kageyama.

Voltio para ver y allí estaba Hinata observando.

Xoxoxo


	4. ¿No es mas fácil admitirlo?

¿Desde hace cuanto Hinata estaba allí?

¿Habia escuchado toda la conversación?

¿Le convenía que supiera como había tratado a Lev? No! Lev era su cable a tierra en Nekoma.

Pero no es que él, odiase a Lev. Solo era una amenaza que no lograba entender.

Y uno siempre le teme a lo desconocido.

Apretó su puño con fuerza.

Debía enfrentar la situación.

No era la clase de persona que huía por si sola. Aunque la situación era nueva para él.

Estaba tan confundido.

Suga había dicho que aquello que el sentía era celos. ¿Asi de horrible y asfixiante era sentirlo?

No podía soportar que lo abrazaran.

Que alguien le hable y con ello que le hagan sonreír.

Su estomago le deparo puntadas con cada fotografía que mostró Tanaka.

No podía aguantar que Lev haya aparecido y tan fácilmente , les había dicho a todos que quería a Hinata... A Hinata, su pequeño y risueño sol.

No sabia que sentir celos, era parecido a morir.

Sentir celos era la consecuencia de amar. Pero claro, Tobio no lo sabia.

Debía aprender a controlar aquel nuevo sentimiento. Y parecía realmente incapaz de hacerlo.

-¿Oye Kageyama que te pasa ?

La voz de Hinata lleno el pequeño baño.

-¿Por que le hablas así? -

¿Que debía contestar?

-Ah Kageyama ya es hora de irnos.

Takeda sensei se asomo por la puerta.

Los tres se miraron alternamente.

No había tiempo para explicaciones. Tobio tampoco quería darlas. Y por primera vez, huyo de la situación.

Nunca había tenido problemas de enfrentar a nadie. Oikawa, Kindachi, y hasta Tsukishima sabían que no era una persona de quedarse callada cuando lo increpaban.

Pero Hinata... Hinata nunca lo había desmerecido. A pesar de las diferencia siempre había confiado en el. Nunca lo había dejado solo.

Tal vez para otros no valía nada, pero para él... Ver a Hinata saltar hacia cada levantada, incluso si fallaba, lo era todo.

Ver a Hinata intentarlo una y otra vez, incluso si el hacia mal las cosas , le había otorgado una confianza dura de romper.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños intentando callar todas las voces que iban y venían en su interior.

-¿Te vas?

Una vez mas , escuchó esa voz sin expresión. Carente de sentimientos. Fría y lisa sin emoción alguna.

Levanto la vista para ver, esos ojos grandes. Esos ojos que muchas veces él había hecho brillar. Y posiblemente , él ahora mismo había hecho entristecer .

No se había dado cuenta, de la capacidad manipuladora que ejercía sobre Shoyo.

Cualquier cosa que él hacia, repercutía en Hinata.

Pero no lo sabia. .

No sabia cuan conectados estaban. O mejor dicho : no sabia cuanto amor tenia Hinata para él, que la mínima cosa, la mina situación, alteraba el ego, los sentimientos, las expresiones y el humor de Shoyo.

No sabia lamentablemente , lo vulnerable que era Hinata Shoyo, con sólo escuchar su nombre.

¿Que debía contestarle?

¿A caso tenia la suficiente fuerza y valor para hacerlo ?

Tomo a Hinata de los hombros.

¿Que se sentiría abrazarlo?

Quería hacerlo.

¿Pero con que motivos?

¿Queria a Hinata de la forma que él lo quería?

No...no lo sabia.

Sentía celos. Pero Tobio no sabia si con sentir celos, significaba amar.

¡Era tan complicado!

¿Por que? ¿Por que de un momento a otro todo había cambiado? ¿Por que ya no podía dormir? ¿Por que ya no sentía entusiasmo? ¿Por que el voley ya no le llenaba? ¿Por que todo había dejado de importarle?

¿Por que... Por que... Por que Hinata se había ido... Por que lo había dejado tan solo?

Apretó con fuerza los débiles hombros de Hinata. Y sin quererlo empezó a llorar.

Suga lo tomo suavemente de los brazos y lo alejo de Hinata.

Tobio había llegado a su limite por el día de hoy.

-Ah Suga senpai...

-Lo siento Hinata. Yo te llamare cuando lleguemos a Miyagi. Ahora ve con Lev a despedirte de los otros.

Lev tomo a Hinata del mismo lugar donde Tobio lo había tocado anteriormente. Y salieron de aquel pequeño lugar.

-Lavate la cara. No deben verte asi. - las suaves palabras de Sugawara lo hicieron sentir un poco de confort.

Tobio lavo su rostro con agua helada. Pero sus ojos habían quedado un tanto rojos y mas pequeño que lo normal. Agradecía que no estaba allí Tsukishima para burlarse de él. Porque esta vez, seguramente lo golpearía.

-Vamos a casa.

-Ossu...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata aprovechó la despedida para llorar.

Claro que extrañaba a todos. Pero lo antes ocurrido, lo estaba haciendo volver al primer día en Tokio.

Todo el progreso que había hecho con Lev, se había ido a la basura con aquella situación.

-Hey! No llores Shoyo- dijo Noya emocionado.- vendremos a verte. O puedes venir a vernos. No dejaremos de ser tus amigos. No dejare de ser tu senpai.

Hinata asintió tristemente.

Odiaba despedirlos, la actitud de Tobio lo había hecho mas vulnerable aun.

Tobio no lo saludo. A compensación de ello, recibió un enorme abrazo de Sugawara.

-Tranquilo Hinata hablare con él.

-Pero ... ¿Que le pasa? No entiendo.

-Ni él lo sabe. Deja que yo arregle las cosas.

-Suga senpai... ¿Tu si sabes lo que le pasa?

Sugawara acaricio aquella cabellera rebelde.

-Si. Pero es él quien debe confrontar. Es algo complicado. Deberías entenderlo Hinata. Ahora no solo en su cabeza rondan las presiones del club. Sino también tu.

Los cuervos se marcharon.

Lev saludaba amistosamente mientras el autobús se perdía colina abajo.

Hinata una vez mas, había quedado completamente vacío.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnx

Atardecia cuando volvían hacia el gimnasio de Nekoma.

Hinata quería entrenar un rato antes de ir hacia su casa.

-¿No vamos a hablar de lo que paso?

Hinata no respondió. Se sentía extremadamente triste.

-Ah! Y yo que me había esforzado en hacerte pasar un buen tiempo. Y llega el armador y lo arruina.

-Por favor Lev. No hables de él.

-Es que no entiendo Sho...Hinata.

-Yo tampoco entiendo.

-Se que soy tonto para muchas cosas -Admitió. -Pero ¿él estaba celoso?

-Lev por favor.

Lev callo mientras caminaban sus ultimas calles.

-Lev! Maldito volviste a huir!

Yaku se veía realmente aterrador.

Y aunque fuera bajo de estatura podía asustar a cualquiera.

Lev sonrió tristemente.

-jeje - Yaku se veía molesto. Rasco su cabeza antes de responder. -es que pensé que Hinata se sentiría solo al volver.

-Hinata es grande, se sabe cuidar - vocifero.

Agarró a Lev de la remera y lo arrastró dentro del gimnasio.

-Hey chibi-chan.

-¡Bokuto! ¿Aun no te fuiste?

-Kuroo dijo que tal vez querías entrenar tu servicio. Yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿En serio?

Hinata y Bokuto , ambos con sus energías interminables , hicieron grandes progresos aquel atardecer.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnx

Llegaron a Miyagi entrada la madrugada.

-Ve a casa a dormir. Mañana tu y yo hablaremos. - dijo Suga mientras tecleaba un mensaje en su teléfono.

-Ossu.. - respondió adormilado Tobio.

-Kageyama. ¿No es mas fácil admitirlo que increpar a si a Lev? No me gusto lo que hiciste.

-Lo escuchaste ¿verdad?

-Si. Pensé que serias mas prudente con tus actitudes. Pero esos dos no entienden nada. Ve a descansar.

-Esta bien.

Xnxnxnxnxnx..

Ninguno de los dos durmió aquella noche.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno gracias ! Gracias por los favoritos. Las visitas. Y los comentarios que recibí. Es lindo escribir y que les guste como lo hago. Me hace sentir útil en algo n.n ... En la próxima semana el próximo capítulo. Gracias


	5. ¿Crees que eres el único?

La mirada que le devolvía el espejo era una completamente diferente a la que conocía.

Desde que Hinata se había ido, difícilmente conciliaba el sueño.

Y la irritación de no dormir, y extrañarlo le estaba repercutiendo en la cancha.

 _ **"Kageyama si no mejoras deberé ponerte en la banca"**_

Mientras secaba su rostro, las palabras de Ukai venían a su mente.

No le había dicho a nadie aquello. Tal vez debería hablarlo con Suga. Pero temía cual fuese su respuesta. Después de todo, las semifinales estaban demasiado cerca.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y como cada mañana desde que Shoyo se había ido, tapaba su rostro con sus manos y empezaba a llorar.

Todo, de a poco o tal vez muy rápido, se iba yendo, todo se estaba desvaneciendo. Se iba... Todo se iba.

-¡Tobio! Tu amigo Sugawara está aquí.

Sugawara iba a todos los días a buscarlo. No quería que se sintiera tan solo.

-Toma.

Le extendió un pomo marrón.

-¿Corrector de ojeras?

-¿Quieres que todos, incluso Tsukishima pregunten el porqué de tu cara?

Chasqueo sus labios.

-Por lo que importa... Si sigo así, Ukai me sacara del equipo.

Sugawara se quedó de pie mirándolo horrorizado.

-¿Es broma? -Tobio no respondió- ¡Por dios Kageyama! Yo sé que suena egoísta. Pero no puedes hacernos esto. Te necesitamos.

-Lo sé. Lo siento. No te preocupes- Kageyama empezó a caminar mientras amanecía- no perderé ante Oikawa. Voy a ver como hago.

Sugawara suspiro. Pero hasta que no lo viera hacer progresos, no se tranquilizaría. Él no era un prodigio como Kageyama. Realmente lo necesitaban para ganar.

Tobio hablo primero luego de un silencio prolongado.

-yo le debo mucho a Hinata... Pero no sé si es amor. Ahora me irrito con verlo con alguien. Me pone mal que haya progresado con Nekoma y yo aún no logre nada. No soy egoísta... Es que temo que me está dejando atrás.

Sugawara respiro con pesar.

Las cosas serían tan simples si todos supieran como comunicarse.

-Luego de clases, almorcemos juntos. -

-Ossu...

Tobio sabía lo que significaba ese almuerzo.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxn

"Llegamos bien. Cuídate mucho. No te preocupes, yo arreglo las cosas.

Sugawara. "

¿El mail de Suga que significaba? ¿Que debía arreglar?

-¡Shoyo! Hijo, llego Lev.

Todas las mañanas bien temprano Lev llegaba a buscarlo. Ya no usaba su bicicleta para ir a estudiar. Ahora caminaba todos los días hacia la escuela.

-¿Qué es eso?

Lev señalo ante la mala atadura de su corbata.

-Odio este uniforme- Bramo somnoliento.

Tranquilamente Lev tomo su corbata y la anudo correctamente.

Ambos intercambiaron por unos instantes sus miradas.

-¿Otra vez no dormiste?

Tomo el chaleco y se lo coloco.

Lev le acomodo los cabellos que se habían despeinado.

-¿Yaku? -

-El sábado me libero muy tarde. Estaba muy enojado - dijo sonriente.

-¿Todo marcha bien?

-Sí, deja de preocuparte. Yaku Confía en mi -Dijo con un disimulado orgullo.

-Ya veo.

-No te preocupes Sh... Hinata.

-¿Te quiere mucho no es así?-

-Sí creo que sí. Lo que sí es seguro que yo lo quiero a él. ¿Vamos?

Tal vez los fuertes lazos que había entre Lev y Hinata no eran producto del vóley. Sino más bien de otra cosa.

Hinata había encontrado en Lev, un nuevo Sugawara. Con él podía ser él mismo.

Cuando llego a Nekoma, Kenma rápidamente se dio cuenta que ocurría. Por lo que ya que él, no servía para hablar sobre esas cosas, le dijo a Lev que tal vez el amigo que tanto había estado esperando, esa persona que lo entendería, era Hinata.

Kenma sabía muy bien que Hinata sentía algo por alguien de Karasuno, pero a él no le interesaba saber sobre eso. Y también sabía que Lev se encontraba en la misma situación. Así que sería lo ideal que ambos pudieran conocerse mejor y poder llegar a ser un pilar para el otro.

Lev le contó a Hinata que hacía unos meses había formalizado con Yaku. Y se sentía radiante al poder hablarlo con alguien.

Hinata la hablo sobre Tobio. Sobre como era su relación, el amor no correspondido y todas las cosas que le dolían.

Hinata lloro con Lev.

Hinata se abrió ante él. Y le contó hasta los más mínimos detalles.

Y tal vez por eso Haiba Lev se habia convertido en su protector.

En un principio Lev se sentía muy mal. Ambos se encontraban en la misma situación. Sólo que Lev era feliz.

Lev consulto con Yaku. Y el líbero le dijo que debía ayudarlo.

Entonces fue ahí cuando ambos empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos.

Yaku confiaba plenamente en Lev. Y sabía que Hinata no era esa clase de persona. Así que dejo que ambos se conociesen mejor.

Y asombrosa mente Lev había conseguí muy buenos resultados. Hasta ahora.

-Creo que Kageyama piensa que estoy contigo. ¿Quieres que le llame y le explique?

-No. Tobio no entendería. Déjalo así.

-Si pero

-Déjalo así. No quiero que hablemos de Tobio por un tiempo. Mejor hablemos de como perdimos con Bokuto...

Xnxnxnxnxn

-Escuchamos todo.

Suga habia terminado su almuerzo y miraba duramente a Tobio, como una madre que reprende a su hijo.

-¿Hinata también?

-Si pero ya sabes, eres igual a él, actúan por mero instinto, luego no razonan. Lo que quiero decir… es que no entiendo porque agredías de esa forma a Lev.

-Es que el… ¿Qué pasa si Lev me quita…nos quita a Hinata?

Sugawara sonrió de lado.

-Deja a Lev en paz hombre. Cuidara de Hinata no te preocupes.

-No, no puedo aceptarlo

-¡No seas obstinado Kageyama Tobio! Si te digo que no te preocupes no lo hagas.

-¿Qué sabes de Lev?

-Nada, no sé nada. Intuición.

-¿Femenina?- el sarcasmo de Kageyama hizo irritar al relajado Sugawara.

-Te volveré hacer la misma pregunta del domingo a la madrugada… ¿no es mejor admitir las cosas?

-No…

Tobio se levantó molesto desde donde se habían sentado para almorzar.

-No es fácil para mí.

-¿Crees que es fácil para alguien? ¿Crees que es fácil para cualquiera? Es difícil para todos. ¿Crees que fue fácil para Hinata declararse, irse, dejarte? No vuelvas a lucir esa corona egocéntrica, no te queda bien.

Las duras palabras de Sugawara no le habían molestado, fácilmente le habían herido.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Pero recuerda Kageyama, no eres el único confundido, no eres el único perdido entre las decisiones, entre las críticas, entre el que dirán. No estás solo.

Sugawara se levantó e igualo la postura de Kageyama.

-No eres ni serás el único enamorado…

¿Enamorado?... ¿estaba enamorado?

-Debo ver a Sawamura antes del entrenamiento – concluyo mirando su reloj- por ahora piensa en el equipo. Sino tendré que decirle a Daichi que hable contigo- guiño su ojo despreocupadamente- ya sabes, tengo control sobre el capitán.

Aunque Suga haya querido sonar divertido, y algo descarado, las palabras salieron como advertencias. Y lo último que quería Kageyama era ver enojado al capitán.

-Ossu-

Susurro entre la brisa de aquel mediodía.

Sugawara calzo su lonchera y camino despreocupadamente.

 _ **-Hey, armador suplente…**_

 _ **-No me llames así.**_

 _ **-Lo siento.**_

 _ **-¿Qué sucede?**_

 _ **-Podrías ¿pasarme el mail de lentes-kun?**_

 _ **-si me dices que ocurre entre Lev y Hinata.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué quieres el mail de mi bloqueador central?**_

 _ **Kuroo sonrió con esa forma descarada y fresca que tenía.**_

 _ **-¿En realidad no lo sabes?**_

 _ **-sí, no soy tonto.**_

 _ **-No pasa nada. ¿Me pasas el mail?**_

 _ **-¿No mientes?-**_

 _ **-No ¿Qué ganaría? Bueno el mail de lentes-kun, pero no, no te estoy mintiendo. Son solo amigos. Lev está ocupado.**_

 _ **-te creo…**_

 _ **-¿me pasas el mail?**_

 _ **-¿Pero y Kenma?**_

 _ **-¿Qué ocurre con él?**_

 _ **-Creí que…**_

 _ **-¿él y yo? No no…somos casi hermanos… Kenma no es como nosotros. Y tampoco quisiera corromperlo – y soltó una carcajada extravagante.**_

 _ **-¿Tiene novia no?-**_

 _ **Kuroo chasqueo sus labios.**_

 _ **-SI…Oii no te rías de esa forma. De todas maneras quiero a Lentes-Kun.**_

 _ **-¿Te parece empezar a llamarlo por su nombre?**_

 _ **-Mamá de Karasuno, ¿podrías pasarme el mail de Kei?**_

 _ **-No me llames así.**_

 _ **-Creí que tú y el capitán estaban juntos.**_

 _ **-Si es así ¿Por qué lo dices?**_

 _ **-Por Chibi chan.**_

 _ **-¿ah? No. Es complicado.**_

 _ **-oh ya veo Kenma tenía razón… bueno espero mi mail, con el mail de Kei.**_

 _ **Kuroo volvió a reír y corto la comunicación.**_

Suga se sentía un poco aliviado luego de aquella conversación, que habia ocurrido el domingo entrada la mañana, es por eso que debía advertir a Kageyama que no buscara problemas donde no los habia. Pero tampoco le diría que Lev ya tenía una relación. Le dejaría la idea picando para que Tobio sintiese un poco de celos, más aun con su propia actitud despreocupada sobre el tema, estaba seguro que así Kageyama podría admitir lo que ocurría. Y con suerte todo se podría resolver de la manera que mejor se podía. Kageyama y Hinata juntos. Aunque no quería pensar mucho en eso. Porque más tarde vendría el problema de la distancia. Pero primero, lo primero.

Daichi como siempre lo esperaba bajo el árbol de cerezos, detrás de la preparatoria. Agradecía poder con solo abrazarlo descargar las tensiones de su vida.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxn

Xnxnxnxnxnx

Hinata se encontraba cerca de una rivera apreciando el cielo nocturno.

Había practicado hasta cerca del atardecer.

Nekomata solo les dejaba entrenar hasta entrada la noche los fines de semana. Por lo que el resto de los días para las 6 de la tarde ya estaba libre.

Hinata como era de esperarse al principio sintió que desperdiciaba mucho tiempo. Pero con el correr de los días, noto que su cuerpo agradecía esas horas de descanso y que al día siguiente, tenía mucho más vigor.

-¿Siempre es así de obstinado?

Kuroo se había sentado cerca de él y miraba las estrellas de aquella noche otoñal.

-¿Quién?

-Tsukishima... Le envíe dos mails y nada.

-No lo conozco bien.

-Ahsss - suspiro - ¿Quién me manda a encapricharme con él?

-¿Te gusta Tsukishima?

-Que despreocupadamente haces tú pregunta - contesto Kuroo mientras guardaba su celular.

-No hay nada malo en eso.

-Si me gusta. Pero es un chico difícil. A parte... No puedo contar con que también le gusten los chicos.

-Neh... Tiene una gran amistad con Yamaguchi... Pero creo que es eso... Sólo una amistad. No sé.

-Chibi-chan... Elegimos caminos difíciles.

Ambos se tiraron al pasto para seguir viendo el cielo nocturno.

Cada día que pasaba, iba haciendo un poco más de frío.

-Y... ¿quién es tu imposible?

Hinata no veía el rostro de Kuroo pero fácilmente podía imaginar esa sonrisa perversa, no de maldad, sino más bien de descaro.

Shoyo guardo silencio.

No quería hablar de Tobio.

Parecía tranquilo y realmente relajado allí en la rivera.

Pero en su interior todo estaba turbio.

Cada minuto se preguntaba cuando iba a dejar de dolerle todos los recuerdos de su antigua ciudad.

Se pregunta a cada instante que había de malo en él. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de alguien así?

Al parecer muchos estaban en su posición excepto Tobio...

¿Y si alguna chica se le declaraba? No podía confiar en que todos eran homosexuales.

¿Algún día tendría la madures de poder ver a Tobio con otra persona? ¿Con una mujer? ¿Con... Un hombre que no fuese él?

Todos los días pensaba que debía empezar a asumir aquellas posibles situaciones.

Porque había que aclarar algo: estaba seguro que él y Kageyama jamás estarían juntos.

Pero Shoyo estaba asustado.

Si, estaba muy asustado... Porque pasaban los días, incluso los meses y el amor por Tobio Kageyama no hacia más que aumentar.

-Kageyama - susurro en medio de la noche.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Ambos volvieron a sumirse en un silencio.

Ambos perdidos en las cosas imposibles que la vida tenía preparado para ellos.

 **Bueno espero les guste como se va desarrollando la historia. En un principio yo solo quería hacer un one shot. Porque he escrito ff de otras series pero a veces he perdido el hilo, y no quiero que pase acá, por eso me gustan los one shot, pero al no ser una pareja canon algo me limito, por lo que el fic tampoco se extenderá mucho, no quiero aburrirlos, gracias por los favoritos y la gente que sigue la historia. Me gustaría saber que piensan… o si quieren que profundice en un capitulo ¿alguna otra pareja? si me dicen que pareja con guato lo hare, si no quedaran así en segundo plano, con alguna platica ocasional donde los protagonistas estén presente. Háganme saber por favor. Gracias. Nos vemos, ahora si la semana que viene.**


	6. Tu eres un prodigio gracias a Ti

" _ **Tu eres un prodigio gracias a ti"**_

Lo positivo de estar en Nekoma era el nivel que ofrecía.

Todos eran excelentes jugadores.

El equipo se caracterizaba por la buena recepción y conexión que tenían.

Poder hacer partidos de práctica casi a diario con las otras tres escuelas más fuertes de la prefectura, era otra cosa positiva.

Definitivamente, Hinata iba a despegar con Nekoma.

Si había alcanzado a tomar vuelo con Karasuno, definitivamente con Nekoma volaría libremente.

Pero por el momento, en esos escasos dos meses, solo era un cuervo entre un montón de agudeza felina.

No quería olvidarse de Karasuno, ni del pequeño gigante. No quería despertar un día, y no recordar lo que sentía al calzar la camiseta número 10. Lo que sentía al saber que otros equipos de la prefectura de Miyagi le temiesen. No quería olvidar el sentir el amor que había conocido en Karasuno.

Y mucho menos, despertar un día y notar que ya no quería a Tobio. Que las circunstancias habían obligado a olvidarle. No quería.

Aunque Tobio no lo quisiese. Aunque Shouyou temiese de las cosas que podían ocurrir, cosas como que Kageyama lo odiase, o peor aún que ni siquiera lo considerase, y este con otra persona, aun así Hinata no quería olvidarle, ni mucho menos dejarle de amar.

El sentimiento de amar así, era terriblemente devastador... Pero también le generaba una esperanza insólita.

Y ambas cosas generaban una batalla donde sus consecuencias tenían dos secuencias: lo destruían y lo volvían a armar una y otra vez.

-Chibi-chan definitivamente te ganaste un lugar en las eliminatorias.

-¿En serio?

Los ojos de Hinata de a poco volvían a su brillo natural, pero la intensidad de ellos aún era nula.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnx

Aquella tarde, durante la práctica tuvo pegada a su nuca la mirada penetrante de su capitán.

Sawamura podía ser demasiado aterrador. No obstante bajo aquella presion, pudo mejorar bastante.

En las prácticas debía alejarse un poco del recuerdo de Hinata y concentrarse en Oikawa. Y si seguía así jamás podría derrotarle.

Tooru ya se encontraba en tercer año, esta posiblemente sería la última oportunidad demostrar que el Kouhai habia superado al senpai.

-Es todo por hoy. – la voz de Ukai hizo eco en un silencioso gimnasio. – ordenen todo. Nos vemos mañana.

-¡Ossu!

-Kageyama quédate un momento.

Tobio asintió dócilmente y luego de limpiar, quedaron solos en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué pasa con esas ojeras? ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes bien?

-hace un tiempo.

-¿desde que el enano se fue?

-Ossu…

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿No poder ganar sin él?

Tobio asintió rápidamente. Aquello deducción de Ukai simplemente era la punta del iceberg.

-hoy hiciste progresos. Pero tu equipo necesita más. No eres un prodigio gracias a Hinata. Tú eres un prodigio gracias a ti.

-entiendo.

-Escucha Kageyama ¿pensaste sobre nuestra última conversación? Si quieres vencer a Oikawa deberás poder demostrar que sabes sacar el 100 % de cualquier jugador no solo con Hinata o algunos de tu equipo, eso no te servirá de nada en el futuro.

-Lo entiendo.

-¿En serio lo entiendes?

-Si…

-De aquí a las eliminatorias, cuatro veces por semana practicaras solo con Yamaguchi. Es un chico tímido, pero sé que podrá tomar el lugar de Hinata.

-no… nadie puede reemplazar a la carnada.

Ukai encendió un cigarrillo mientras cerraban el gimnasio.

-Lo sé. Todos lo sabemos. Pero… a veces para seguir debemos mentirnos un poco. Porque si no sería imposible. Lo entenderás algún día. – Ukai apoyo su mano derecha en el hombro de Tobio- ¿no quisieras tener un "batalla del basurero" en Tokio en el torneo nacional? ¿No te gustaría medirte de una vez con Hinata en un encuentro oficial? ¿No te emocionaría poder jugar un partido tan importante con las amistades y conocidos que tienes en Nekoma? Sería como esos partidos de práctica, pero se terminaría al perder. ¿No quieres sentir esa adrenalina?

-Si… quiero. Como todos.

-entonces vence a Oikawa. Vence a Ushiwaka… y lleguemos a un partido donde sea entre las personas que de alguna forma apreciamos. Tengamos un encuentro donde nos divirtamos.

Tobio asintió nuevamente. De alguna manera se sentía un poco mejor. Debía sobreponerse. Vencer a Oikawa, seguir adelante.

Debía demostrar de lo que era capaz.

Y lo haría por él… y también por Hinata.

Si Shouyo demostraba que podía superarse el también podía hacerlo. No se quedaría atrás.

No sabía que era aquellas cosas que había empezado a sentir cuando su fantástico rematador se habia marchado, quería averiguarlo. Sospechaba que si lo supiera, todo podría ser mejor. Todo cobraría un sentido. Pero por el momento, aquel cuervo que era un prodigio en la cancha, era un pichón en temas del amor.

Varias noches pasaba despierto, tratando de pensar, si era amor todo aquello que el nombre de Hinata Shouyou traía consigo… solo sabía que sentía celos…¿acaso en una amistad no se sienten celos?... recordaba las palabras de Sugawara… a Hinata no le alcanzaba con ser su amigo. Quería algo más… ¿a él le alcanzaba con serlo?

No sabía… y no lo sabía, porque el, Kageyama Tobio solo habia tenido preocupaciones relacionadas al vóley… ahora aquel enano, le habia dado algo más en que pensar.

Ukai y Tobio se separaron en la tienda del primero.

Tobio camino solo hasta su casa. Desvió su camino para detenerse en el rio.

Allí donde todo habia comenzado. Donde una conversación habia desatado los días más turbulentos de su corta vida.

Estaba haciendo frio. El viento corría calmo y mecía tranquilamente los juncos… extrañaba mucho a Shouyou… en ese momento quería decirle lo idiota que era por hacerle sentir así. Pero más quería abrazarle.

Pero lo único que pudo hacer el inocente de Kageyama Tobio, fue llorar nuevamente…

Odiaba muchas cosas, pero lo que más odiaba era la confusión…

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnx

-Hey Hinata…-Lev aproximaba hacia él- hoy no podre acompañarte a casa. Yaku pidió a Nekomata poder quedarnos un tiempo más. Al parecer sino logro recibir bien, nunca podre superar a la estrella.

-No te preocupes Lev.

-Pero si logro escaparme, te alcanzo en la rivera.

Yaku muy tranquilamente se encontraba detrás de Lev, escuchándolo.

-¿Escaparte de quién?- Yaku tomo de la remera a Lev y se lo llevo al centro de la cancha- Luego del entrenamiento te vas a mi casa.

Hinata sonrió antes esas escenas tan divertidas, que le provocaban un cierto aire de ternura.

Se podía ser feliz al lado de quien uno amase, sin importar de qué sexo fuere.

Calzo su mochila y salió del gimnasio en aquel atardecer otoñal.

La rivera de aquel lugar era realmente hermosa. Situada en el lado este, cada tarde podía ver como se ocultaba el sol. Tenía gran parecido al rio que solía frecuentar en Miyagi, y afortunadamente tenía la misma sensación de calidez que su antigua salud.

Camino a la rivera no habia piedras como en Miyagi, solo un sendero de pasto descuidado. Muchas personas no se acercaban allí, a lo sumo algunas personas que gustaban de pescar.

Giro sus manos para ver si quedaba algún rastro de los rasguños que se habia hecho el día antes de partir. No habia nada, ya se habían curado…ni en sus manos o rodillas, quedaba algo de aquel atardecer lluvioso… si todo fuera tan fácil de curar.

Quería hablar con Tobio… ¿pero que decirle?... el ya habia dicho lo que decía decir… lo lógico sería esperar una respuesta pero eso era una loca utopía… y para escuchar un no… mejor no escuchar nada.

Los pescadores de aquel día, ya se marchaban. En minutos más anochecería.

-Chibi-chan… ¿otra vez por acá?

-Sí, es mi lugar favorito. ¿Hoy no te vas con Kenma?...

-No, creo que se iba a lo de su novia.

-¿no la conoces?

-Si es alguien de segundo. No recuerdo su nombre. No me habla mucho de ella. Es igual de reservado que Lentes-kun… aun no me responde los correos.

-Tal vez no le interese- Hinata se encogió de hombros. Realmente no conocía a Tsukishima, era un tipo irritante, que nada le conmovía como para entretenerse.

-Ya verás… voy hacer lo imposible…

-¿Tanto te importa?

-Es que… me gusta luchar por lo que quiero. Es como el vóley, es más divertido si el enemigo es fuerte.

Hinata asintió… ¿luchar?... pero era algo bastante imposible… seguramente habia perturbado bastante la vida de su ex armador… o al menos eso creí él…

A decir verdad, Shouyou aspiraba que Tobio no lo odiase, con eso, podría vivir su vida, no en paz, ni siquiera un gramo de tranquilidad pero vivirla.

-Las eliminatorias de Miyagi comienzan dentro de dos semanas… ¿quieres ir a verlos?

Hinata se levantó sobresaltado.

-¿Puedo ir?-

-Hey! Creí que tu mirada no era capaz de sonreír. Nekomata te dio permiso. Solo una condición, debo acompañarte.

Hinata entrecerró su vista.

-¿es todo por Tsukishima no?

Kuroo sonrió descaradamente.

-Si la montaña no va a ti…

Hinata asintió alucinado… volvería a Miyagi luego de dos meses… vería a Karasuno jugar desde la cancha… podría ver a Suga senpai… y poder observar que tanto Tobio habia mejorado con Tadashi… si le emocionaba en sobre manera ir.

Pero las esperanzas que se rompían en cada momento volvieron a él… seguramente la felicidad que tenía en ese momento equivalía a la tristeza que más tarde vendría con las situaciones que no se podían evitar, situaciones como el posible rechazo de Kageyama. En algún momento volverían a tocar el tema… en algún momento y debía ser fuerte, llegaría una respuesta a su declaración.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnx

-Tsukki…

-¿Mmmm?

-Yo me voy por aquí…-

-¿Practicaras de nuevo con Shimada-san?

-Eh…no- Yamaguchi toco su cara nerviosamente- quede con verme con Yachi, me invito a cenar. – sonrió tímidamente confesándole aquellas cosas a Tsukki.

-uhmm ya…-

Tsukishima calzo sus auriculares y se alejó de Yamaguchi.

Su celular volvió a vibrar. No habia dejado de hacerlo desde el domingo a la noche.

Otra vez seria Kuroo molestándolo con algún mensaje sin importancia. O cadenas de cosas realmente estúpidas. Como si re enviando un simple mail, el Tsukishima Kei, podría salvar una persona con cáncer.

Saco su celular del bolsillo trasero y chequeo

De: **Kuro_nekoma**

Para: **Kei_5_Tsukii**

Asunto: ¿Sabías que…?

Mensaje: Hola Lentes- kun…Agradable noche ¿no?

¿Sabías que a los cuervos les gusta divertirse? Como deslizarse por un techo, jugar a ocultarse en la nieve o hasta jugar con pelotas. ¿A ti te gusta divertirte?

xxxKurooxxx

Era el mensaje más estúpido que habia recibido, pero sin darse cuenta habia sonreído un poco.

Tal vez si le respondía un mensaje, no sería tan molesto e irritante.

De: **Kei_5_Tsukii**

Para: **Kuro_nekoma**

Asunto: Cuervos

Mensaje: Como sabrás no soy un cuervo. No necesito de aire fresco para divertirme. ¿Satisfecho?

XxxTsukishimaxxx

Tsukishima guardo su teléfono y siguió el recorrido hacia su casa.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnx

 _ **Bueno muchas gracias por las personas que siguen la historia. Y los comentarios.**_

 _ **Tal vez profundice algo del KuroTsukki , me divierten sus personalidades distintas… lo veo a Tsukki como un tsundere que se deja querer Jajaja…**_

 _ **Nos vemos la semana entrante… gracias por leerlo.**_


	7. Eres un gato ahora, olvídate de volar

Capítulo 7: " _ **Eres un gato ahora…olvídate de volar"**_

Lev por esos días, llegando a las eliminatorias, realmente estaba ocupado. Aunque ponía mucho esfuerzo de si, no podía de un día a otro, aprender lo que lleva años de experiencia.

Yaku contaba con 17 años y una experiencia larga en el deporte contraria a Lev quien tenía solo 15 y apenas si habia comenzado.

Y la tensión aumentaba sabiendo que muy pronto no habría más tiempo para practicar y tendría verdaderos partidos oficiales, donde perder era el final.

Más allá que en la prefectura de Tokio, tuviesen tres equipos la oportunidad de ir al torneo nacional, era de saberse, que tener uno de esos puestos no era nada sencillo.

Aunque Nekoma fuese una escuela fuerte, nada estaba asegurado.

Así que por esos días, Hinata pasaba tiempo con Kuroo.

Y ambos empezaron a llevarse realmente bien.

Kuroo empezó a interesarse más por la vida sentimental de Shouyou obligándolo de a poco a que le cuente como habia iniciado todo.

Hacía tiempo que no encontraba un amigo así, Hinata era totalmente lo contrario a Kenma, pero de algún modo, eran iguales. En el simple hecho que a Kuroo le provoca cuidarlos y darle contención.

Como casi siempre andaba detrás de Kenma alentándolo, o dándole simples consejos ya sea de la vida, del vóley o hasta de los propios videojuegos, así empezó hacer con Hinata.

Kuroo carecía de hermanos o familiares cercanos, su mejor amigo se iba distanciando un poco de él gracias a su relación, por lo que el creyendo que quedaría rezagado, encontró en Hinata la presencia para llenar esos huecos que iban quedando.

-¿Entonces no has tenido una respuesta?

-No. Igual tampoco era mi intención declararme… yo no quería hacerlo. Pero no pude pensar otras palabras ese día.

.Y ¿cuál crees que sería su respuesta?

-Un NO por supuesto… no creo que le gusten los chicos… me debe ver como alguien enfermo.

¿Por qué dices eso?

-No es algo común esas cosas en Miyagi… aquí me asombra verlo todo el tiempo. En un momento pensé que habia algo malo en mi… pero hablar con Sugawara me tranquilizo.

-No has pensado que ahora cuando iremos ¿tal vez tengas la respuesta?

-Si… pero no sé, tal vez se lo olvido. A él solo le importa el vóley, tengo la esperanza de haberle hecho pensar un poco en mí… pero Tobio es diferente al resto.

-Chibi-chan…si no quieres no vamos…

-¡Sí! ¡Por favor! Quiero ir… quiero ver a Karasuno.

-Entiendo… pero iremos con la condición, que pase lo que pase, cuando lleguemos a Tokio, no sea como la primera vez, vendrás y te enfocaras de lleno en el equipo.

-Ossu…

-Esa es mi única condición. Necesitamos llegar a las Nacionales, con suerte te enfrentaras a Kageyama, y ahí Chibi-chan no hay sentimiento que valga… hay que ganar a como dé lugar. Eres un gato ahora… olvídate de volar…

Las palabras de Kuroo no era para desmerecer ni para hacerlo sentir mal… todo lo contrario, era para que de una vez , Hinata admitiese que las cosas habían cambiado… que pase lo que pase, su lealtad y el equipo que lo cuidaría de ahora en más era Nekoma.

No era excusa para olvidar o desterrar a Karasuno, pero eso habia terminado…

Ahora le debía lealtad, a Nekoma, a esos gatos que habían salvado a un cuervo de las garras de Tokio.

Kuroo y Hinata pasaron otro atardecer en aquella rivera, ambos ya sentían aquel lugar parte de sus vidas y es ahí donde tenían las pláticas más profundas.

Al anochecer Hinata se marchó. Aun se sentía nervioso con el próximo viaje a Miyagi. Y Nekomata le habia dado luz verde al final con dos condiciones. Que Kuroo lo acompañase e ir aprobando los exámenes de aquellos días, así que ahora debía estudiar si quería pisar el suelo de su anterior prefectura.

El celular de Kuroo inesperadamente vibro.

Sonrió lascivamente mientras leía, aquellas escuetas palabras, pero que tenían gran significado, por fin Tsukishima habia bajado la guardia y le habia respondido.

De: **Kei_5_Tsukii**

Para: **Kuro_nekoma**

Asunto: Cuervos

Mensaje: Como sabrás no soy un cuervo. No necesito de aire fresco para divertirme. ¿Satisfecho?

XxxTsukishimaxxx

Kuroo siempre le enviaba sandeces a decir verdad… pero ahora ¿Qué debía responder? Era totalmente inesperado que lentes-kun le haya contestado.

Se sintió, por primera vez nervioso…

No podía dejar de sonreír y ver su celular, cumpliría pronto 18 años y parecía un nene de 13 con su primer amor… Tsukishima Kei, le hacía sentir varias cosas por primera vez, pero más que nada, le hacía sentir ese cosquilleo de saber que algo es tan posible como lejano… que hay esperanzas pero también muchos baches… y que el camino tenía un final, pero definitivamente era difícil… Kei era de esos enemigos que le gustaban a Kuroo, aquellos enemigos difíciles, duros y agotadores, pero que al ganarles se sentía haber conquistado el mismo paraíso… ver la cara de esos oponente tan fuertes derrotados por él, era la gloria… y tenía la certeza que ver a Tsukishima rendido ante él, sería la mejor experiencia de su vida, sería tan genial, o más, que ganar las nacionales… no tenía problemas de admitir, que más que un capricho se sentía enamorado y atormentado por Kei desde el día en que un comentario de él, ofendió al chico de lentes, ver ese rostro tratando de ocultar su irritación y preocupación, lo dejo prendado.

Así es… el capitán de los gatos, estaba totalmente rendido a los pies del cuervo bloqueador… ahora solo faltaba que el cuervo sintiese lo mismo… y por eso, tomaría las armas y de un tiro, aquel ave caería.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxn

De lunes a jueves, Kageyama con Tadashi usaban por el espacio de dos o tres horas, el gimnasio de vóley femenino, y sus prácticas se extendían hasta entrada la noche.

Utilizo todos los recursos que tenía para entender a Yamaguchi. No era fácil, y no entendía porque.

A menudo contaba hasta diez, para no irritarse y volver al viejo habito que sacaba a relucir su corona egocéntrica.

Él debía dar el mejor pase, y el rematador dar el mejor golpe.

Una buena jugada empezaba con una levantada y terminaba con un remate. Para eso era necesario dos personas, y ambas debían estar conectadas, pero más aún el armador.

Debía estudiar cómo eran los saltos de Tadashi.

Donde saltaba, como levantaba el cuerpo, desde donde corría, pensar en la posibilidad de un ataque rápido, como elevaba los brazos.

Los primeros tres días, no lograron nada. Pero Tobio podía ver como movía su cuerpo. Y sobre todo cual era la capacidad de salto.

Tenía que ver cuál era el límite de Tadashi, hasta donde podía ir. Cuanto podía rendir.

Y lo más importante… confiar en Tadashi, confiar que en cualquier levantada, estuviera allí esperando el pase. Que estuviera esperando siempre, como Hinata.

Recordó el primer partido en Karasuno contra Tsukishima y Tadashi, cuando el primero se burló de aquella experiencia en secundaria. Las palabras de Shouyou vinieron a él

"… _ **pero eso sucedió en la escuela media ¿verdad? Puedes levantarla para mí. No importa lo demás…"**_

No habia pasado un año de aquella conversación… pero le habia inspirado una confianza inquebrantable. Unas simples palabras le habían abierto un poco más la mente.

Shouyou le habia dado lo que el cómo armador más amaba, le habia dado confianza plena.

A menudo todos decían, que él habia cambiado su método de juego y habia dejado atrás el egocentrismo, gracias a Karasuno. No lo negaba… pero fue gracias a Hinata que cambiara por completo. Habia encontrado en ese ser que le parecía sumamente irritante, el compañero y amigo que siempre habia esperado. Hinata sin saberlo habia moldeado la personalidad que ahora tenía.

Y ya sea tenerlo atrás o adelante en la cancha , con eso le basta para saber que no estaba solo… que nunca más estaría solo, que siempre habría alguien allí para recibir su pase, aun así si lo hiciese mal, aun así si el fallase, Shouyou volaba para él.

Extrañaba hasta lo más mínimo… pero lo que más extrañaba era festejar un punto con Shouyou…aunque nunca era nada especial, cada vez que lograban un punto, la adrenalina corría por ambos a la vez, era una conexión única, que no le pasaba con nadie más.

Tal vez después de todo, si fuese amor.

Pero… era difícil de deducirlo… o más bien difícil de aceptarlo.

Por qué más allá de todo, Hinata era su eterno rival… pero también era el sol que iluminaba la oscuridad de ser un cuervo.

Hinata lo era todo… lamentablemente lo era todo para él.

¿Cómo se hacía para seguir cuando uno estaba incompleto?

Tadashi o los otros, ninguno de ellos podía llenar la ausencia de Shouyou.

Quería seguir en la cancha, ganar, permanecer en el juego…pero con Hinata, celebrando con él.

Si Nishinoya era la deidad guardiana de Karasuno, Hinata era la suya personal.

Siempre habia estado incompleto, nunca lo habia sabido. Ahora lo notaba.

Habia vuelto a sentirse como aquella vez, en que lo sacaron del partido, como aquella vez que lo dejaron solo.

Pero esta vez, se superaría.

Su primera meta seria hacer de Tadashi un buen rematador…

Él, el armador prodigio lo lograría.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxn

Era entrada la noche, Kuroo aún se encontraba, tirado allí, sobre el pasto de la rivera.

Caía uno de los primeros roció producto del invierno, y tanto el césped como su ropa se iba humedeciendo. No obstante no quería irse de allí.

Sostenia su móvil y miraba con aprecio aquel simple mensaje.

Ahora tenía esa estúpida esperanza que no se iría fácilmente.

De: **Kuro_Nekoma**

Para: **Kei_5_Tsukki**

Asunto: Sobre Cuervos y Gatos.

Mensaje: Menos mal que no eres un cuervo…porque este gato podría cazarte.

Si te hago salir al aire fresco ¿te tomarías un helado conmigo?

Con una amplia sonrisa envió aquel correo. Su corazón latía rápidamente, Lentes-kun sin quererlo, lo podía poner muy nervioso. Y mientras el mail se enviaba, su estómago se retorcía esperando con ansias una contestación.

Guardo su celular y sin desearlo en lo más mínimo, emprendió el regreso a casa.

Era una noche hermosa, pero no era horario para que un joven como el, anduviese tan tarde sin rumbo alguno.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnx

Entrando a su casa, Tsukishima volvió a sentir el potente vibrador de su celular.

Suspiro con pesar. Tal vez habia cometido un error en devolver el mensaje.

Kei abrió el mail, una vez instalado en la tranquilidad de su habitación. Abrió su mirada tanto como pudo… ¿Qué dirección estaba tomando esa conversación? ¿Qué diablos pretendía?

Una vez más sintió esa irritación especial que sentía con el captan de Nekoma… una irritación donde no sabía si reírse por lo idiota que era o ir hasta Tokio a golpearle.

Por el momento optaba por la primera opción.

Releyó el mensaje y sonrió…no podía ser más tonto.

Si comparaba a Kageyama o Hinata con Kuroo….Kuroo era el más tonto de los 3… no en tema de vóley claro estaba, pero era el que más lo irritaba con sus tonterías… aunque muy dentro de él, sentía alguna satisfacción de conocer a Kuroo y de que aquel pierda minutos escribiéndole.

De: **Kei_5_Tsukki**

Para: **Kuro_Nekoma**

Asunto. Helados

Mensaje: Seria genial. Eso sí… quiero un helado de Tokio… pero quiero comerlo en Miyagi.

Tienes media hora para hacerlo, sino no te molestes. Porque ya es hora de dormir.

Saludos

Tsukishima muy divertido envió su contestación. ¿Qué respondería Kuroo?

Era algo imposible siquiera pensar comer un helado de Tokio en Miyagi y menos aún en una escasa media hora.

Quería ver que respondía aquel gato, que dé según él, carecía de agudeza felina.

 _ **Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

 _ **Bueno aquí estamos con la actualización semanal.**_

 _ **Pronto ya le estaré dando el giro. No deseo alargarlo. Y tampoco quiero que Hinata sufra tanto, no en este fic xD. Tal vez en mis próximos one shot si Jajaja…. Muchísimas gracias por lo que se dan una vuelta y leen esto.**_


	8. Octubre y Abril

" _ **Octubre y Abril"**_

Cada día que pasaba, no se daba cuenta, pero iba mejorando un poco más.

No quería pensar en partidos oficiales, no aun, porque apenas si podía digerir su nuevo entrenamiento.

El miedo de jugar como titular o el medio de fallar y echar todo a perder no se iría de un día para el otro. Debía trabajar muy duro, pero más que nada debía darse confianza para sí.

Era tan difícil confiar en los otros cuando ni siquiera él se fiaba del mismo.

Tenía muchos problemas de autoestima, y no sabía cómo empezar a arreglarlos.

Y Ukai lo sabía, sabía muy bien cuáles eran los tormentos del n 12, por eso quería que se integrara, que trabajara con Kageyama. Aunque primeramente Sugawara, por su personalidad, era el mejor para infligir confianza, Tobio tenía capacidad y vasta experiencia para saber qué era lo mejor de cada uno. A parte Koushi pronto se iría y el armador definitivo seria Kageyama, por lo que le convenía aprender del colocador prodigio.

Ukai estaba seguro que con un año más de experiencia, Tobio seria imparable y el mejor armador de la prefectura, por lo que deseaba desesperadamente que Tadashi Yamaguchi aprendiese de él, o más bien con él.

La vida de Tadashi iba girando inesperadamente.

Desde la partida de Hinata, sus días habían cambiado.

Tanto él como Tsukishima no habían tenido o no habían querido tener la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Shouyou, por lo que su ausencia no les afectaba tanto como al resto, o tanto como a Kageyama.

Ahora de un momento a otro, seguramente tendría un puesto titular. Y no solo eso, las cosas con Yachi venían realmente bien. Siempre le habia parecido una chica hermosa y simpática, pero habia pensado que a ella, le gustaba Hinata. Pero alegremente no era así, solo habia una amistad nada más.

En cuanto al club, no podía decir con certeza que le agradaba Kageyama, pero nadie podía negar, que Tobio era un excelente armador, y la dedicación que ponía a diario para que el aprendiese era increíble.

Jamás se irritaba con él, sino consigo mismo.

Cuando un pase no salía, Tobio siempre se echaba la culpa a sí mismo y pedía disculpas. Poco quedaba de aquel armador egocéntrico del que en el pasado tanto se hablaba.

Tadashi tenía en claro, que Tobio extrañaba el modo de jugar de su antiguo compañero, y él dudaba de que algún día tuviese siquiera los reflejos o el coraje que Hinata tenía en la cancha. Pero estaba seguro que haría mucho más que su mejor esfuerzo, lo haría por el mismo y por Karasuno.

Tadashi demostraría de una vez por todas, que él también tenía voluntad y valentía para pelear hasta lo último.

Ya no sería el cobarde de siempre, o el rezagado del grupo. Ahora con su salto flotante perfeccionado y posiblemente sabiendo rematar, estaba seguro que de una vez por todas se sentiría un cuervo de verdad, él también tenía alas para volar y era hora de usarlas.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxn

-Bienvenido Tetsurou. En momentos estará la cena.

-¿hay tiempo para una ducha?

-Si, ve. Yo te aviso.

Kuroo le sonrió a su madre y salió rumbo a su habitación.

Cuando tenía todo listo, para tomarse una ducha, oyó sonar su celular.

Y como un niño tiro todo al piso con tal de buscar el bendito teléfono.

No habia explicación para describir la felicidad de su rostro al leer el nombre del remitente.

De: **Kei_5_Tsukki**

Para: **Kuro_Nekoma**

Asunto. Helados

Mensaje: Seria genial. Eso sí… quiero un helado de Tokio… pero quiero comerlo en Miyagi.

Tienes media hora para hacerlo, sino no te molestes. Porque ya es hora de dormir.

Saludos

Lentes-kun era astuto. Y seguramente en esos momentos se estuviese riendo a costa de él.

Habia aceptado un helado de su parte, pero las condiciones eran imposible.

Se lanzó sobre su cama a meditar aquellos mensajes, que le daban tantas esperanzas.

Tenía enormes ganas de ir hasta Miyagi y besarlo como nunca nadie lo habia hecho y ver que comentario o excusa inteligente podría articular en una situación así.

De solo imaginar los labio de Kei, le agarro un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo. Increíble lo que Tsukishima le generaba, más aun cuando jugaba a ponerse en plan difícil. Y a Kuroo no habia mas nada que le gustase que las cosas difíciles de lograr.

Lo sabía, lo supo siempre desde que lo conoció, sería muy difícil, tal vez imposible. Pero no se detendría. Sería más astuto, mucho más que Kei. Haría que una y otra vez baje la guardia. Seria suyo, completamente suyo y de nadie más.

Corrió a su computador y abrió el bendito navegador.

Tecleo rápidamente: _Heladerías Miyagi-Teléfonos._

Escasos resultados salieron de la búsqueda. Kuroo recordó que Miyagi era realmente un pueblo pequeño.

Pero tuvo suerte de acertar en su búsqueda.

Agradeció infinitamente aquel resultado. Pensó que iba a ser imposible, pero definitivamente podría cumplir su objetivo.

 _Heladería Tokio 24hs._

 _ **Helados artesanales al estilo de la ciudad capital.**_

 _ **Aceptamos tarjetas de crédito.**_

 _ **Encargues y delivery al 22 xxx xxx xxx**_

Emitió un grito de júbilo a leer toda esa información tan preciada.

-¡MA! ¿Me prestas tu tarjeta?

-¿y eso?

-Luego te explico.

-Ok… pero apúrate que tengo la cena lista.

Kuroo volvió a sonreír, su madre era una santa. Fue en busca de la tarjeta y volvió a su habitación no sin antes besar ruidosamente la frente de la mujer que le habia dado la vida.

-Oii ¿aún no te bañaste?

-5 minutos y lo hago.

Y en la tranquilidad de su habitación, marco el número de teléfono de la heladería.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnx

Tsukishima miro su celular por 4ta vez…

Kuroo no habia respondido.

Bueno no era que él estuviese esperando algo… ¿o tal vez si?

-Maldito gato- murmuro mientras dejaba su teléfono en la base de carga. Estaba irritado y ahora no sabía porque.

Habia pasado exactamente media hora cuando el timbre de su casa sonó.

-¡Kei! Hay un paquete para ti en la puerta cariño.

Su madre le gritaba escaleras abajo.

-Ya voy.

De alguna manera sintió su estómago arder, aquello era inusual.

Abrió la puerta y un joven de mediana edad lo esperaba en el umbral.

¿Tsukishima Kei?

-Sí.

-Esto es para usted.

El joven le entrego a Kei, el clásico pote de helado junto a una nota.

-dijeron que era importante que leyera la nota. Buenas noches.

Anonadado, se quedó en el hall de entrada sosteniendo el helado.

La nota simplemente decía: "disfrútalo".

Cuando llego a su habitación, luego del interrogatorio de su madre, su celular vibro una vez más.

De: Kuro_Nekoma

Para: Kei_5_Tsukki

Asunto: Helados

Mensaje:

" _ **Lentes kun, eres astuto ¿lo sabias?... bueno era imposible, tomar un helado de Tokio en Miyagi, más aun en el tiempo especificado. Pero que ¿crees? No especificaste que Tokio… y encontré una Heladería que hace los helado al estilo de aquí. No sabía que gusto querías, por lo que elegí el que más me gusta a mí. La próxima vez, iremos juntos a comprarlo y juntos lo comeremos.**_

 _ **Soy un poco más viejo que tú, lo sé. Pero agudeza es lo que me sobra…**_

 _ **XxxKurooxxx**_

Tsukishima releyó más de 4 veces aquel correo electrónico.

Y sin siquiera hacerlo sonrió amplia y llanamente… ¿acaso él podía reír de esa manera? Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía verdaderos motivos para reír.

Tapo su rostro con ambas manos y aunque lo intentase la sonrisa no se iba de su rostro.

Kuroo, habia conseguido hacerlo de algún modo muy feliz.

¿Qué estaba pasando?...

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxn

Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana. Hinata aún no dormía.

Muchas cosas iban y venían por su cabeza, como para perder el tiempo durmiendo.

Kenma le habia mencionado que una manera fácil de aprender inglés, su materia más difícil, era escuchar canciones en ese idioma, buscar sus letras y posteriormente provisto de un buen diccionario tratar de traducirlas, una vez hecho comparar con la letra traducida oficial y aprender de los errores.

La primera vez que lo hizo, eran tantos los errores que habia cometido que lo habían desanimado.

Pero no se dio por vencido, le costaba mucho encontrar los kanjis adecuados y darle conjugación a los verbos. Pero de a poco iba a aprendiendo palabras. Y cuando se enfrentaba a nuevas melodías habia algunas oraciones o palabras que no debía buscar puesto que ya las recordaba.

Kenma le habia pasado algunos grupos musicales, pero ninguno le agradaban. Y si odiaba aprender inglés, era más difícil cuando la música no le gustaba.

Recordó que Tsukishima era un gran fanático de la música pero dudaba que a esa hora le respondiera algún mail, dudaba si la respondería alguna vez.

Sumamente frustrado, siguió navegando por la web, tratando de encontrar algún grupo que le llamase la atención, tanto como para que él quisiera aprender inglés.

Pensó que escuchar una banda y ser fanático de ello, no ocurría de la noche a la mañana.

Aun así no desistió.

El método de Kenma no era malo en absoluto, solo debía dar con la tecla.

¿Qué música le gustaría más? ¿Rock? ¿Pop? ¿Metal? ¿Alternativo? Infinidad de géneros, infinidad de bandas y no saber por dónde empezar.

Encontró luego de escuchar, unas cuantas canciones, una banda llamada The Rasmus, aunque decía ser oriunda de Finlandia, cantaban en inglés.

Las primeras canciones le parecieron aburridas. Nada le agradaba, tal vez el problema era él y no la música.

Descargo algunas a su reproductor y se destinó a escucharlas tranquilamente en su cama hasta que pudiese conseguir dormirse.

Hubo un par de canciones que le gustaron, y las volvió a escuchar dos o tres veces, para ver si conseguía entenderlas, pero eso era más difícil que traducirlas, y no iba a dominar la técnica de un día para el otro.

Así que antes de dormir le dio play a una canción llamada October and April. El sonido era diferente, un tanto más triste que las demás que habia escuchado.

¿Qu significa October and April?

Se levantó para tomar su diccionario y el libro de Kanji.

 _ **Octubre y Abril.**_

De alguna manera esa melodía un tanto lenta, le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta. Pero le gusto demasiado.

La canción hablaba de dos personas totalmente diferentes.

Una era como el cielo de abril (1) radiante y feliz, y la otra como un cielo de Octubre, triste y frio.

Una letra simple tal vez, pero a él le gustó mucho.

Dos mundos incompatibles, que nunca debieron sin quiera conocerse, dos mundos realmente mortales, porque al fin y al cabo ese amor que sentían, al ser tan divididos, los mataba a ambos.

Tobio era como Octubre.

Y él se habia enamorado de ese octubre, distante, frio, egocéntrico, malhumorado. Y sobre todo incomprendido y solitario. Amaba tanto los defectos y temores de Tobio, eran los motivos para que él siempre estuviese sonriendo, para mostrarle, que si Tobio no quería o podía hacerlo, él, Hinata Shouyou, podía hacerlo por ambos.

Se durmió escuchándola, una y otra vez…

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnx

Tobio llego a su casa más exhausto que de costumbre. Los días de no dormir, y trabajar arduamente con Tadashi, le estaban pasando factura.

Mientras se sacaba la campera del club, dejo su celular sobre el escritorio y con ella el pomo de crema anti ojeras de Suga senpai.

Se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla y miro su celular. Tenía la tentación de llamarle…pero ¿Qué decirle?... simplemente ¿hola?...

Movió su cabeza negativamente. No podía perder el tiempo, le habia prometido a Ukai que pondría su cabeza en el equipo. Todos contaban con él… ¿Cómo es que el vóley habia pasado a segundo plano?... ¿tan importante era Hinata al fin y al cabo?... el rostro de Oikawa paso fugazmente por su mente… no perdería contra él, no de nuevo.

Debía recordar el dolor, el sufrimiento, el sabor de la derrota, debía recordarlo siempre para no caer, para seguir, para mejorarse. Debía recordarlo para superarse. Para volar libre y orgullosamente como debía.

Y el recuerdo de Oikawa como llego se fue… y Hinata nuevamente dominaba toda su mente.

Como todos decían, como su Kanji se escribía, Hinata era el sol. Un sol que habia iluminado las partes más oscuras de su pasado y le habia dado motivos para no vivir en él.

Pero ahora no podía entrar en tanta confusión.

Estaba obteniendo resultados con Yamaguchi. Difícil, pero lo estaba consiguiendo.

Todo, era realmente difícil, lastimosamente debía admitir una y otra vez que extrañaba demasiado a Shouyou en todos los aspectos.

Quería volver a verle, quería decirle de frente que le extrañaba. ¿Y Lev? ¿Qué pasaba entre él y Hinata?

Sugawara le habia dicho que no se preocupara… pero ¡Dios! Era imposible no hacerlo.

Otra vez desecho esos pensamientos, miro de reojo la crema anti ojeras, tenía que dormir. Y al día siguiente sobrevivir como se podía.

Una vez que pasaran las eliminatorias, volvería a verle. Iría a Tokio a buscarlo.

Debía terminar con esa confusión que le comía la existencia.

Quería saber que sentía por Shouyou… quería darle un nombre a aquello… pero tenía miedo.

Una vez leyó, que esas palabras conllevan una gran responsabilidad y más aún, sentimientos imposibles de controlar. (2)

Se durmió una vez más con el recuerdo de Hinata pegado a su almohada.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxn

(1). La canción hecha para el hemisferio norte habla sobre un abril primaveral y un octubre otoñal.

Hago la aclaración para los que vivimos en el hemisferio sur.

(2). Las palabras a las que Tobio le teme son a Amor y la expresión Te amo. Por si no quedo claro. Pero si hay algún fan de Junjou Romantica leyendo esto, claramente sabrá quien las dijo y cuales eran esas palabras.

 **Gracias por leer. Gracias por pegarse una vuelta.**

 **Muy pronto el final.**

 **¿Qué me dicen de Tsukki riendo? Me lo imagines muy sonrojado 7u7…nos vemos.**

 _ **Octubre y Abril- The Rasmus**_

 _Ella era como el cielo de Abril,_ _  
_ _el amanecer en sus ojos,_ _  
_ _hija de luz,_ _  
_ _estrella brillante,_ _  
_ _fuego en su corazón,_ _  
_ _el día más brillante,_ _  
_ _derritiendo el hielo,_ _  
_ _abriéndose camino a través del frío,_ _  
_ _Octubre y Abril_ __

 _Él era como el cielo helado,_ _  
_ _en una noche de Octubre,_ _  
_ _la nube más oscura,_ _  
_ _en la tormenta,_ _  
_ _lloviendo desde su corazón,_ _  
_ _la luna más fría,_ _  
_ _el azul más profundo,_ _  
_ _derribando la primavera,_ _  
_ _Octubre y Abril_ __

 _Como el odio y el amor,_ _  
_ _mundos separados,_ _  
_ _este amor fatal fue como veneno desde el principio,_ _  
_ _Como la luz y la oscuridad,_ _  
_ _mundos separados,_ _  
_ _este amor fatal fue como veneno desde el principio._ __

 _Éramos como armas cargadas,_ _  
_ _sacrificando nuestras vidas._ __

 _Éramos como amor deshecho,_ _  
_ _anhelando entrelazarnos._ __

 _Roce fatal,_ _  
_ _Emocionante final,_ _  
_ _El amor estaba obligado a matar,_ _  
_ _Octubre y Abril_ __

 _Como el odio y el amor,_ _  
_ _mundos separados,_ _  
_ _este amor fatal fue como veneno desde el principio,_ _  
_ _Como la luz y la oscuridad,_ _  
_ _mundos separados,_ _  
_ _este amor fatal fue como veneno desde el principio._ __

 _Octubre y Abril..._


	9. También te quiero

" _ **También te quiero…y es tan agradable que tú también me quieras."**_

 _ **CAPITULO 9**_

Tobio soñó toda la noche con Hinata. No un sueño banal y pasajero.

Era un reencuentro cálido y hermoso. Y él se sentía tan feliz.

Y se despertó, por primera vez sin ojeras o algún rastro de insomnio, pero demasiado triste.

Era de esos sueños que te acompañan toda la jornada, ardiendo en el pecho, haciéndote recordar, eso que no tienes. Esos sueños que son tan felices y que la realidad te los destruye.

Son esos sueños de doble filo. Porque al recordarlos logran hacer brillar hasta la mirada más deprimente pero oscurecen tu interior, y te atormentan hasta que la mente decide hacerte olvidarlo.

Y aunque quisiese llevar consigo, esa visión de Hinata y él, en un abrazo de reencuentro, un abrazo que transmite todos y cada uno de los sentimientos, el dolor que le producía, liberaban una batalla interior, donde las consecuencias eran desgarradoras.

Y se sintió una vez más, solo. Extremadamente solo.

No sabía que la soledad dolía tanto. No sabía que Hinata era tan importante. Y menos aún, no sabía que podía querer y extrañar tanto a una persona.

Si razonaba a cabeza fría, querer, era realmente un espanto.

Porque todo dolía el doble.

Sin quererlo a sus 15 años se encontró con tantas cosas nuevas, cosas que no sabían que existían.

En el lapso de dos meses, experimento la frustración, irritación, celos, miedo, soledad, sentirse incompleto, confusiones.

Y el temor de Amar… porque de algo estaba seguro: amar… amar era un conjunto de aquellas emociones, y muchas cosas más. Amar no era fácil, no era tan bello como todos decían… amar era difícil.

Porque el amar podía hacerte inmensamente feliz… o simplemente matarte.

Amar lamentablemente no tenía punto intermedio.

Y cuando uno comprende las cosas que puede producirte… te hace temer.

¿Y sabes porque?... porque el ser humano no desconfía de la tristeza, el ser humano desconfía de la felicidad.

En algún momento, cuando todo marcha bien… inconscientemente uno sabe que eso no va a durar.

En cambio cuando las situaciones se tornan turbias, uno confía que aquello cambiara… o peor aún…uno puede acostumbrarse a vivir así… porque ya has tocado fondo, no hay cosas peores.

Y aunque Tobio parecía un idiota, por aquellos días, razonaba todas esas cosas.

Y el temor de tomar decisiones equivocadas, lo atormentaba a cada minuto.

Pero habia algo que ya no podía negar… lastimosamente quería a Hinata… y si estaba en lo correcto, se habia enamorado de él.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnx

Al día siguiente como cada mañana, muy temprano llego Sugawara a buscarle- siempre lucía una sonrisa y parecía relajado, todo lo contrario a como se sentía realmente.

Desde la partida de Hinata, las emociones de Shouyou como Tobio, se habían disparado, descontrolando la armonía que alguna vez habían tenido.

Ahora se sentía responsable de alguna manera, del estado emocional de los chicos de primero. Más aun de Hinata quien se encontraba lejos.

Aunque ambos jóvenes, eran realmente inocentes, sabía muy bien que una vez que todos los sentimientos se aclarasen, sería algo difícil de controlar, dada la distancia que habia.

Pero tal vez, simplemente tal vez, está pensando las cosas en sobremanera.

Y prefería que fuese así. Siempre que se preocupaba demasiado por algo, al final terminaba saliendo bien. A veces le resultaba mejor ser un poco más negativo que lo normal, para que las situaciones lo sorprendiesen y fueran positivas.

Tobio bajo las escaleras cabizbajo.

Suga suspiro con cansancio.

Aquello no parecía mejorar., solo esperaba, en un deseo egoísta, que Kageyama pusiera la cabeza fría para el equipo.

Pensó en Daichi. En lo difícil que también le habia resultado tener una relación con él. En lo mucho que habia sufrido cuando pensó, que el capitán tenia novia. En las largas noches pensando, llorando, y tratando de encontrar algo mal en él, tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual le gustasen los hombres.

Sabía muy bien por los tormentos que pasaban sus kouhai. El ya habia pasado por ese terreno, y no se lo deseaba a nadie, pero era necesario atravesar aguas turbulentas para llegar a la calma.

Y luego de mucho pesar, se dio cuenta, que la mejor solución a todo, era la comunicación.

Las palabras, los sentimientos, se debían decir, se debían expresar. Porque si no, no se iba a ningún lado.

Dicen que cuando uno más calla su amor, este se incrementa cada vez más. Y vaya que tenía razón, tanto tiempo queriéndolo, parecía que su mente y corazón fuesen a estallar de un momento a otro.

Un día, como tantos, vio a Sawamura hablando con la capitana del club femenino, estaba acostumbrado a verle con ella. Es más pensaban que tal vez estuviesen saliendo (pero es muy distinto suponer que ver). Y aunque su estómago siempre le deparase puntadas, no podía hacer otra cosa, que tragar saliva y seguir su camino. Pero esa vez, la capitana estaba muy cerca de él, y Suga no pudo evitar quedarse viendo por un momento, cuando decidió que era hora de dejar de mirar, vio como la joven abrazaba fuertemente a Sawamura.

Lo abrazaba como tanto él quiso hacerlo siempre. Lo tenía pegado a su pecho, y sentía su calor, como Sugawara siempre habia imaginado.

Y los celos le nublaron la visión.

Todo se volvió oscuramente confuso.

Su cuerpo le dolía.

Y todas las sensaciones que sentía por el futuro capitán se convirtieron en lágrimas, en pesada gotas de agua que no podía hacer parar.

Nunca habia llorado de esa manera. Nunca, a pesar de todo, se habia sentido tan pero tan mal.

¿Cómo era posible querer tanto a un hombre? ¿Cómo era posible haberse enamorado de esa manera? ¿Cómo era posible amar de esa forma, tan disparatada? ¿Acaso habia algo mal en él?

Las confusiones del primer día, volvieron a él. Habia leído infinidad de artículos, afirmando que aquello no era nada malo. Pero… y si ¿era todo mentira? No conocía a personas físicas, o de su entorno que fuesen homosexuales. ¿Y si lo tachaban de enfermo? ¿Y si perjudicaba a la gente con la cual el pasaba mayor parte del tiempo? ¿Y si estar cerca de sus amigos era algo malo para ellos? ¿Malo para Sawamura?

¿Por qué él habia nacido así? ¿Qué problemas tenía en su cerebro para amar a otro hombre?

Tenía tanto, tanto miedo, de estar cometiendo errores graves, incluso alguna especie de delito, contra la humanidad.

La mente de un chico de 16 años podía ser exagerada sí, pero también pasional, muy pasional.

Y era el tiempo en que el árbol de cerezos no habia floreció aun, cuando se sentó de bajo de uno de ellos a llorar sin importar que.

Esa tarde por primera vez, habia faltado a la práctica del club.

 _-no es propio de ti, no asistir a la práctica._

 _Sawamura se habia sentado junto a él._

 _Corría esas brisas, invernales, propias de un atardecer._

 _Sugawara, tenía el rostro cansado y rojizo de llorar y respiraba acongojado._

 _-gomen._

 _-es difícil practicar sin un armador._

 _Sugawara no contesto._

 _-espero que tengas una buena razón, para no haber asistido._

 _Koushi volvió a guardar silencio._

 _Sawamura se levantó al notar, que aquella conversación no iba a despegar. Se sentía nervioso cuando Koushi estaba taciturno. No sabía cómo hacerle sentir mejor, y fácilmente se acobardaba queriendo huir._

 _-Te quiero Daichi._

 _La voz de Koushi tomo forma con la brisa reinante llegando a los tímpanos de Sawamura._

 _-Te quiero como nunca quise a nadie- y las palabras de Suga se entrecortaban con nuevas lagrimas- lo siento. Tengo miedo… tengo miedo que me odies por ser tan…tan enfermo…yo…_

 _-¿enfermo?_

 _Daichi de espaldas a él… apretaba los puños fuertemente._

 _-jamás pensaría que eres un enfermo. Eso que tú me dices no es enfermedad…_

 _Sawamura giro y se encontró con el rostro de Suga a medio tapar con sus manos. Tratando de secar las lágrimas con su campera del club._

 _-No llores. – los dedos de Daichi trataban de sacar algunas lágrimas. – no es ninguna enfermedad. –Volvió a repetir- y sino… ambos estaremos enfermos._

 _Los ojos de Sugawara brillaron en aquel anochecer._

 _-hoy hable con Michimiya sobre ti… se alegró mucho de que por fin aceptara las cosas que me pasaban. No es una enfermedad en absoluto._

 _Sawamura abrazo fuertemente a Suga._

 _-también te quiero…y es tan agradable que tú también me quieras._

 _Por fin habia sentido contra él, los brazos del futuro capitán. Por fin habia sentido el calor de la persona que quería junto a él._

 _Y después de meses con tantas confusiones y miedos mortales, habia suspirado y descansado sobre el amor de Daichi._

-¿Nos vamos?-

Tobio ya estaba junto a él.

Una vez fuera, camino a la escuela, Tobio le conto su sueño a Suga y a la conclusión a la que habia llegado.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxn

La sorpresa de aquel día, a una semana de las eliminatorias, fue la buena predisposición para jugar de Tsukishima.

No solo hacia lo que le correspondía, sino que estaba mucho más comunicativos que de costumbre y asustaba a sus compañeros con su buen humor.

A menudo aquel día, se encontró más hablador, pidiendo consejos, y por primera vez jugo con Tobio sin recriminarle nada, siquiera intentar humillarle con su pasado.

Aunque a Tobio le importase poco y nada, lo relativo a Kei, se sintió relajado al sentir que podía conectarse un poco más, con el austero bloqueador central.

El grupo se sentía por primera vez, sin tensiones desde la partida de Hinata.

Cada uno en lo suyo habia mejorado bastante.

Tadashi no solo entrenaba con Kageyama, cada noche seguía encontrándose con Shimada para perfeccionar su saque flotante.

Aun así se sentía nervioso. Porque no solo él, se encontraba duramente trabajando para mejorar, también lo estaba haciendo, Narita y Kinoshita. Por lo que si de verdad quería un puesto titular, debía dar mucho más de lo que podía.

Realmente Karasuno habia tomado vuelo, gracias a los chicos de 1ero.

Kageyama era un prodigioso armador.

Hinata ya no se encontraba pero habia sido, un gran rematador, debido a su rapidez, reflejos, tenacidad y su energía.

Tsukishima, tenía como poder su altura, y su manera inteligente de pensar. Y ahora también tenía, las ganas de jugar,

Tadashi, el más rezagado, ahora tenía una posibilidad de ser reconocido. Y tenía bajo su espalda, la carga de reemplazar al n 10. Pero eso ya no lo asustaba. Habia comprobado que tenía fuerza para luchar y sobre todo, se habia dado cuenta que no solo Ukai tenía fe sobre el, sino también que el empezaba a confiar en sí mismo, y a tratar de mejorar las cosas en las que fallaba o prácticamente no le salían.

Suga y Daichi miraron con orgullo el equipo que estaba dejando a Ennoshita, con seguridad el próximo capitán.

Y qué decir de Tanaka y Nishinoya. Ellos ya eran buenos, muy pocas cosas que mejorar, por lo que en tercero sería un equipo imparable.

Dentro de poco, Sugawara, Sawamura, y Azumane se marcharían de allí.

Llegaron cuando Karasuno era una leyenda olvidada, y se esforzaron por cambiar eso. Si era posible, se irían de aquel equipo habiendo pisado el suelo de las nacionales y habiendo dejado cimientos fuertes, sobre los jóvenes de segundo.

A escasos días de las eliminatorias, en el gimnasio de Karasuno se empezaba a sentir la nostalgia de aquellos que estaban por partir.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnx

Tanto Nekoma como Fukurodani, y así también los otros equipos de Tokio empezaban un tiempo más tarde sus eliminatorias. Por lo que se encontraban una vez en campamentos de prácticas.

Karasuno fue invitado a estos encuentros, pero en la prefectura de Miyagi, no habia más tiempo para entrenamientos, por lo que tuvieron que desistir de ir.

Un posible encuentro con Hinata, habia sido frustrado en aquel entonces.

Xnxnxnxnxn

Hinata por esos días, se sentía nervioso. Nekomata, su entrenador, le advirtió que sino conseguía un mínimo de 50 en su nota de Ingles, no iría a Miyagi a presenciar la semifinal de la prefectura.

Por problemas de transporte, Kuroo y Hinata no podrían ir, a ver las primeras eliminatorias.

Pero estaban más que seguro, que con facilidad Karasuno llegaría a las semifinales.

Solo quedaba una semana y media para el tan esperado viaje.

Gracias al método de Kenma, habia avanzado bastante en vocabulario, que era lo que menos entendía. Poder reconocer las palabras escritas en forma occidental, fue para él, uno de los mayores logros.

De día, iba al instituto junto a Lev.

De tarde tenia las practicas del club, que por cierto no iba para nada mal. Él y Kenma ya habían empezado a conectarse, y eran pocas las veces que algo no le salía. También practicaba con Yaku su forma de recibir.

En el campamento de entrenamiento, tenía sesiones especiales con Bokuto para aprender a sacar como lo hacia él.

En los atardeceres pasaba tiempo en la rivera junto a Kuroo. Shouyou escuchando música y Kuroo ensimismado con su celular, era de esos amigos, que no necesitas hablar, de esos amigos, que te basta con la presencia del otro.

Y al anochecer se marchaba a estudiar, hasta entrada la madrugada o hasta que el sueño lo venciera.

Tenía por aquellos días, su mente realmente ocupada. Pero por ningún momento, se olvidaba de Tobio. Y los esfuerzos que hacía por aquel entonces, eran exclusivamente por Kageyama.

Practicaba duro en vóley, para no defraudar al equipo… pero también para poder verle en los suelos de las nacionales. Hinata no dudaba que tanto ellos como Karasuno llegarían allí. Y quería ser el mejor en su área… quería demostrarle a Tobio que podía superarse.

Y estudiaba arduamente para poder tener una oportunidad de ir a alentarle.

Sabía que Tobio no sentía nada por él, y lo entendía. Entendía que eso no era fácil, y que muy pocas personas, cambian su sexualidad así porque sí.

Pero aun así, Hinata seguiría enamorado de Kageyama, sin importar que. Seguiría queriéndolo como hasta ahora lo habia hecho. Y hacia estos esfuerzos con tal de verle, con tal de seguir, si era posible con la amistad que habían forjado.

Como lo habia pensado, en sus primeros días en Tokio… Hinata Shouyou aspiraba a que Kageyama Tobio, no lo odiase, no lo ignorase, simplemente aspiraba a que , si era posible, en algún momento de sus vidas, aunque fuese un tanto imposible, todo volviese a la normalidad y que el hecho de su confesión fortuita, quedase en el pasado, en el olvido. Y que el tiempo se encargase de curar, las heridas que Hinata se habia hecho solo, con ese amor no correspondido.

Se sentó en la rivera pensado, si era posible que a él le gustasen otros hombres. Y se encontró con la respuesta que no. Ninguna otra persona, le gustaba o le parecía atractivo, solo Tobio. Tal vez sea el efecto de querer tanto a alguien… pero Kageyama hasta le inspiraba, el hecho de querer tener algún día una familia.

A sus 15 años… el deseo utópico de Hinata, era pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Tobio.

A sus 15 años, Shouyou, ya tenía pensamientos maduros de su futuro. A sus 15 años, y con las circunstancias dadas, Hinata Shouyou, estaba madurando a pasos muy rápidos.

El amor puede volverte idiota… y también puede hacerte ver claramente, como quieres que sea tu futuro. El amor en muchos casos, puede ir generando los cimientos de un mañana prometedor.

 _ **Bueno no creo que me demore mucho mas por aquí… como dije anteriormente mi idea era la de un one shot…si es que quieren que hable sobre otra pareja encantada de hacerlo n,n … igual en el**_ _ **epílogo**_ _ **que tengo pensando hablare sobre todas las parejas… ahora bien … cuando finalice tengo pensado algunos capítulos extra… que contengan algo de lemmon… tengo ganas de escribir un KurooTsukki algo subido de tono 7u7…. Bueno pero solo si ustedes quieren no?... me dicen por favor?**_


	10. Llegar en Segundo lugar

_**Llegar en segundo lugar.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

-Y ahora… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé senpai.

-Estoy… tan feliz por ti Kageyama. Has meditado lo suficiente para aclarar lo que sientes respecto a Hinata.

Tobio asintió.

Él también se sentía feliz, pero también estaba aterrado.

Era la primera vez que amaba a una persona. Y parecía que cada paso que daba, lo hacía sobre cristal. Debía ser cuidadoso de todo. Más que nada de sus actos, y de entender a Shouyou… porque cometer el mínimo error, significaba un dolor insoportable.

-Quiero ir a Tokio, cuando finalice las eliminatorias. Necesito verlo.

-Lo sé. Soy feliz- volvió a repetir Sugawara.

-Gracias Senpai, siempre habia sido más fácil admitir las cosas, pero…

-El miedo que sentiste es aterrador, lo sé.

-estoy más tranquilo.

Al conjunto de emociones que Tobio sintió en aquellos meses, luego de mucho pesar, les dio un nombre. Y se sintió en paz luego de ello.

Tenía terror de lo que se podía avecinar… pero confiaba que el amor que iba a recibir de Hinata a cambio, podía equilibrar sus temores.

Nunca en su vida, habia querido abrazar tanto a alguien.

¿Cómo sería abrazarlo?

¿Respirar cerca de su piel?

¿Apoyar su rostro en los hombros de Hinata?

¿Poder saber cómo olían sus cabellos?

¿Cómo sería entrar en contacto físico con la persona que le hace arder el corazón a uno?

Tobio Kageyama, estaba decidido.

Y no le importaba que dijeran.

Es más tenía planeado decirle a su madre lo que ocurría.

Le habia costado tanto admitir aquella situación desconocida, que ahora, llegado este momento, nadie lo detendrá

-Hinata estará tan feliz.

El rostro de Tobio se volvió turbio y taciturno.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nunca le he llamado, no le he vuelto hablar… debe odiarme.

-Es mejor así Kageyama. ¿Para que ibas a llamarle? Hubiese sido fatal para él. Kuroo me escribe a diario, y me cuenta que está haciendo grandes esfuerzos, no solo en el club, también se ha vuelto un buen estudiante. Imagino que Hinata no quiere pensar mucho.

-Estoy siendo derrotado por él.

-¿Lo dices porque va bien con sus exámenes?

Tobio negó.

-En todo. Se enamoró de mí y lo confeso. Se fue del equipo y ya es titular en Nekoma, uno de los mejores equipos de Tokio, va bien en sus exámenes, se adecuo en pocos días a Kenma. En cambio yo…Esto es como una carrera, y llegue segundo a todas las instancias.

Kageyama tapo su rostro para no ver al de Sugawara.

-Y no estoy enojado por llegar segundo. Pero me hubiese gustado enamorarme a mi primero. Me hubiese gustado derrotarlo en ese campo.

Tobio pensó que Hinata estaba corriendo lejos… tan rápido como el gato que era ahora.

Pero no habia que subestimar las poderosas alas de un cuervo en ascenso.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxn

Despuntaba el alba en el horizonte de la ciudad de Tokio, cuando Hinata corría hacia su examen de inglés.

A solo dos días del viaje a Miyagi, debía ir por su boleto dorado.

Calzo sus auriculares al mejor estilo Tsukishima y atravesó parte de la ciudad al trote acompañado de una brisa mañanera.

Habia estado practicando arduamente durante esos días. Y apenas dormía.

Necesitaba volver a Miyagi.

No solo tenía el apoyo de Kuroo, sino de todo Nekoma alentándole en las espaldas.

Yaku y Lev lo alcanzaron al trote.

Y así, tres locos sonrientes, corrían hacia la preparatoria.

Nunca creyó sentirse tan a gusto en Tokio.

Jamás pensó, que tendría la capacidad, de hacer nuevos amigos, con la autoestima por el suelo.

Lev, Kenma, Yaku, Kuroo e incluso Bokuto, llenaban de a poco los espacios que al irse de Karasuno, le habían quedado en el corazón.

….

Kuroo iba sonriente caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria con un paquete bajo el brazo.

Hinata se encontraba absorto mirando una hoja.

-Hey Chibi-Chan debo ir a la oficina de correo. ¿Nos vemos más tarde en la práctica?

Shouyou no respondió. Seguía mirando aquel papel. Y estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Esa es la nota de tu examen?

Al no tener respuesta- Kuroo le arrebato el papel.

 _ **Nota final: 95**_

Ambos se miraron sin querer creerlo.

Y el grito de júbilo que ambos pegaron, se escuchó en toda la preparatoria.

…..

Karasuno habia llegado fácilmente a los cuartos de final.

Increíblemente ya se encontraba entre los 8 mejores equipos de aquella prefectura.

Tadashi aún no habia tocado la cancha.

Ukai sabía cuanto habia practicado, pero no sabía con exactitud, el límite físico de Tadashi. Por lo que, prefirió usarlo en un momento decisivo, con algún equipo más fuerte.

El partido, con Wakunan, por la semifinal, fue muy difícil.

Antes de terminar el primer set, Sawamura tuvo que salir del partido debido a un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

En cambio, entro Ennoshita, el futuro capitán.

Y aunque lograron ganar el primer set, no tuvieron la misma suerte con el segundo.

El tercer set, el definitivo, fue realmente duro.

Karasuno, no se reponía aun de la baja de Hinata, y menos lo podría hacer con la baja abrupta de su capitán.

Aun así, Ennoshita, pudo tomar confianza, y dirigir a su equipo hacia la victoria.

Jugaron 3 set completos.

Donde Karasuno demostró, que la fortaleza del equipo, no era debida a su armador, rematadores o incluso su capitán.

La fuerza de ellos, residía en los 6 jugadores de la cancha.

Su fuerza, residía, en la unión de su equipo.

…..

Para cerca del medio día, los cuervos habían pasado a la semifinal.

Dos partidos en un día, podían ser agotadores, según quien sería su oponente.

Y los otros dos equipos que se disputaban la semifinal, eran aterradoramente fuertes.

Datekou y Aoba Johsai, peleaban duramente en la cancha lindera, por un lugar en las semifinales.

…..

Aoba Johsai, más conocido como Seijoh, liquido el partido en 2 set. Derrotando así, a la temible muralla de acero.

…..

Karasuno ahora sabía quién era su próximo rival.

La última vez que habían jugado contra Seijoh, lo dieron todo, pero perdieron.

Ese sabor amargo de la derrota, aun se sentía en el equipo.

Ukai, se hizo cargo, de que no olvidasen esa derrota.

Y no lo hizo para mortificarlos, sino más bien, para que no olvidasen, como se habían sentido. Para que no fuera un dolor pasajero.

Ukai quería que lo recordasen, para luchar con más fuerza.

Solo así, recordando, como habían perdido, como habían dado todo y no habia sido suficiente, así, Karasuno podía tener el hambre de la victoria.

…..

La cancha donde se definiría quien pasaría a la final se iba llenando de a poco de espectadores.

Muchos de ellos, curiosos, de quien sería el ganador esta vez.

Casi 6 meses atrás, Karasuno perdía en la misma cancha 33 a 31.

…..

Faltaba media hora para el partido. Quince minutos antes, harían un precalentamiento.

Tsukishima se dirigió al vestuario de Karasuno.

Abrió su locker en busca de su reproductor de música.

Pero su vista se centró en una caja color ámbar, que reposaba sobre un uniforme de repuesto.

Abrió aquel paquete para encontrarse con un par de lentes deportivos.

Habia leído sobre ellos. Eran resistentes a los golpes, y tenían una banda elástica que no le permitía moverse de lugar. Eran realmente exclusivos, para los deportes.

Y en el vóley, donde los remates podrían ir hacia su cara, esos lentes, eran muy eficientes.

La caja contenía adherida a ella una carta.

" _ **No preguntes como, pero conseguí saber la graduación de tus lentes. Y me tome el atrevimiento de hacerte este regalo.**_

 _ **Hinata y Bokuto, me han dicho que aún no encuentras tu motivación para amar este deporte. Espero que en estas eliminatorias lo logres.**_

 _ **Desearía con todo mí ser, enfrentarte en las nacionales Kei.**_

 _ **Así que ve, y derrota los partidos que tengas por delante.**_

 _ **También nosotros daremos el mejor esfuerzo, para lograrlo. Pero no será divertido, si ustedes se han quedado atrás.**_

 _ **Ánimos para esta semifinal.**_

 _ **Kuroo Tetsurou. "**_

Tsukishima Kei, una vez más habia sido sorprendido, por ese gato, que de a poco le acorralaba. Y que muy pronto le daría casería definitiva.

Kuroo tenía razón. Aun no habia encontrado la razón, para amar el vóley. Y no sabría si la encontraría.

Con cuidado guardo su par de anteojos y se colocó los nuevos.

Tenían una textura suave y se adherían tan bien, que se tenía que olvidar de la tediosa rutina de acomodarlos a cada instante. Y como si fuera poco, la graduación del aumento era perfecta.

Solo aquellos que usan anteojos, saben la satisfacción, que tiene sobre la vista un par de vidrios nuevos.

Tomo su celular y con manos temblorosas, le escribió un "Gracias "a Kuroo.

Kei no era expresivo en lo absoluto. Kuroo lo sabía, y le quería así como era.

…..

 _ **-**_ _¿Quién crees que ganara?_

 _-¿eh? Seijoh sin duda. ¿Han visto el armador de Seijoh? Es el mejor de la prefectura._

 _-Pero… Karasuno tiene al "rey de la cancha" y el mejor libero._

 _-También el n 10 ¿no?_

 _-¿No te enteraste? El nº 10 se fue hace casi tres meses. No sé quién lo reemplazara._

 _-Escuche que lo reemplaza el "cobarde del saque flotante"_

 _-¿ese tipo?_

 _-Karasuno no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra Seijoh._

 _-¡Karasuno ira a las nacionales! ¡Ya lo verán!_

Hinata se encontraba detrás de los jóvenes que mantenían aquella conversación.

-Vamos a las gradas Shouyou – la voz lasciva de Kuroo, hizo estremecer a los chismosos.

Tomo del hombro a Shouyou, quien se encontraba sumamente irritado y lo condujo hacia unos asientos vacíos.

 _-¿Acaso ese no era el nº 10?_

 _-¡Sí! ¡Qué miedo su acompañante!_

 _-Oi… ¿Qué uniforma es ese? Dice ¿Nekoma?_

 _-¿Nekoma?... el ¿Nekoma de Tokio?_

 _-¡Qué miedo! Escuche que esa escuela es muy fuerte._

 _-¿el numero 10 ahora juega en Nekoma?_

 _-¡Increíble!_

 _-¡Sí que lo es!_

 _-¿Pero… que hacen aquí? ¿Vinieron de tan lejos solo para ver una semifinal?_

 _-¿Está permitido que otras prefecturas observen estos partidos?_

Los 3 jóvenes siguieron hablando mientras se sentaban en las gradas cerca de Hinata y Kuroo.

….

-Lindos Lentes, Tsukishima-

-Gracias. Presiento que tú tienes algo que ver Sugawara-san.

Sugawara le dedico una amplia sonrisa y sin decir nada se alineo para el saludo inicial.

-¡Juguemos Limpios!-

Ambos equipos se dividieron entre los que iban a la banca y los jugadores titulares.

Y el partido dio inicio.

Seijoh nunca fue un rival fácil de superar.

Pero entrenar varias semanas con los equipos más grandes de Tokio, le habia dado una experiencia increíble a Karasuno.

El primer set, lo gano Karasuno.

En el segundo set perdiendo por 6 puntos, Tadashi hizo su entrada triunfal.

Romper la atmosfera de un equipo ya creado, era sumamente difícil. Y Yamaguchi lo sabía, el aire que se respiraba dentro del cuadro de juego, no era el mismo que en la banca.

Las primeras tres jugadas de Yamaguchi con Tobio no lograron conectarse.

Y el set empezaba a perderse.

El problema no era de Kageyama, Tadashi tenía miedo.

Y en ese momento le tocaba a él servir. Lucir su saque flotante.

-Yamaguchi…- Tsukishima le paso el balón. – en estos 5 meses eres el que más ha entrenado. Puedes hacerlo.

-Tsukki… gracias-

Tadashi respiro profundo y dio el mejor saque.

Seijoh creyendo que la pelota se iba fuera no corrió a buscarla.

El juez de línea pito el silbato, anunciando que el balón, quedo dentro.

El árbitro anuncio, punto para Karasuno.

La cancha quedo en silencio cuando se escuchó el grito de Hinata

-¡YAMAGUCHI! ¡BUEN SERVICIO!

El grito se perdió entre los vitoreo de las demás personas.

Pero Karasuno observaba atónito en las gradas contrarias la presencia de Hinata con Kuroo.

Ambos resaltaban con su uniforme rojo entre las otras escuelas.

Sugawara y Sawamura, los únicos que sabían de su presencia, saludaron con una amplia sonrisa a aquellas visitas tan importantes.

Tanto Tobio con Kei, quedaron mirando sin poder articular expresión, debido a la gran sorpresa.

Hinata se veía tan feliz, y podía oír su voz desaforada pidiendo un punto más.

Kuroo más tranquilo, saludaba con sus brazos en dirección a Kei, quien aún no podía creer la presencia de este en Miyagi.

Cuando el árbitro volvió a sonar el silbato para reanudar el partido.

….

Tobio levanto su brazo y saludo a Hinata.

Aun, no habia planeado como sería un re encuentro con él. Y de repente Hinata se encontraba allí, gritando desde arriba. Alentándolo.

¿Era posible que el corazón explotase de felicidad?

Su estómago se sentía tan revuelto.

Nunca habia sentido en un partido tantas emociones, una pegada a la otra.

Estaba nervioso, emocionado, aterrado, feliz. Y sobre todo alucinado.

¡Hinata estaba allí!

No importaba si estaba o no en la cancha… luego de mucho tiempo Kageyama Tobio se sintió nuevamente completo.

La soledad que habia sentido esos casi tres meses, se habían disipado.

Ya no importaba nada.

Debía terminar ese partido, debía ganarlo.

Debía festejar con Shouyou su pase a las finales.

….

 _ **Bueno pensaba terminarlo aquí con un capitulo más largo. Pero no.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo si será el final.**_

 _ **Como habrán notado desde el principio hay cosas que se han cambiado respecto al anime. Lo digo en especial por los lentes de Tsukki XD... pero bueno obvio que se han dado cuenta.**_

 _ **Ayer volví a mirar, el capítulo 22 cuando Yamaguchi entra a servir. Que capitulo ¡tan emocionante!**_

 _ **No sé si hablar sobre el partido contra Shiratorizawa.**_

 _ **Tal vez haya lectores que no han leído el manga. Así que seré cuidadosa… aunque he visto tanto spoiler en páginas oficiales… pero aun así, les dejare seguramente con la duda de quién gane la final.**_

 _ **Bueno no se para que explico esto XD**_

 _ **Me voy cantando bajito…**_

 _ **Arigato…**_


	11. Gracias por enamorarte de mi

Hinata era una persona sencilla, básica. No hablando en un sentido desmerecedor.

Era una persona que podía conformarse con poco.

El no necesitaba grandes cosas para sentirse bien, incluso las cosas más pequeñas, insignificantes, podían hacerle feliz.

Era una persona sumamente positiva, quien vivía su vida, no con los complejos de un adolescente, sino más bien, como alguien, que sabe de ante mano que aquí estamos de paso, e intenta encontrarle el positivismo a todo y todos.

Y para una persona como él, que intenta mantener la chispa de la felicidad encendida, hasta en sus más tenebrosos días, que Tobio Kageyama, la persona que lo hacía sucumbir ante todas las emociones, lo estuviese saludando con una mirada que él nunca habia visto, con un afán que rara vez se le veía a Tobio, podía hacerle feliz por varios días, incluso meses.

Porque Kageyama Tobio, no solo le saludaba desde la cancha, sino que más bien, le sonreía alucinado desde allí.

Es como si hubiese estado también feliz de verle allí.

El árbitro toco su silbato para reanudar el partido.

Y el rostro de Tobio volvió a turbarse mirando a sus rivales.

Seijoh no era una equipo fácil, todos lo sabía y todos lo daban por ganador.

Hinata se sentó en las gradas de aquel gimnasio sumamente nervioso.

Con ojo crítico observo el partido.

Si Karasuno perdía, significaba volver a casa con las manos vacías. Ya no habría más partidos. Y el sueño de los chicos de tercero acabaría allí.

Karasuno debía ganar, debía pasar a las finales. Debía, por supuesto, ganar la final e ir a las nacionales, pisar las canchas de las nacionales, oler la victoria de llegar al terreno de las benditas nacionales.

Un equipo que llegaba a las nacionales, ya demostraba con eso solo, ser un equipo fuerte, temible, duro de vencer. Llegar allí significaba que habías sido el mejor en tu lugar de origen, que habas superado a todos y que te imponías ante tu prefectura.

En los últimos tres años, la misma escuela de Miyagi habia pasado a las nacionales. La academia Shiratorizawa era el campeón invicto.

Y Karasuno habia llegado ese año para romper el esquema. Para demostrar que sus alas habían sanado, que ahora volaban. Y que una bandada de cuervos era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

El primer set lo gano Karasuno.

El segundo set, aun con Yamaguchi como héroe, lo gano Seijoh.

Entraron a jugar el tercer set definitivo.

El Set donde el ganador volvería al día siguiente y el perdedor se iría a su casa.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnx

-¡Podemos hacerlo! – Grito Daichi a sus compañeros.- No bajemos la guardia. Ellos creen que sin Hinata nos era imposible jugar. Demostrémosle que se necesitan 6 para ganar un partido.

-¡OSSU!-

Se tomaron de las manos y gritaron su habitual porra con la mayor energía que pudieron.

-¡KARASUNO…!

-¡FIGHT!

Una vez más salieron a la cancha.

Oikawa se sentía irritado al ver como Tadashi habia mejorado en tan poco tiempo.

No lo tenían como alguien amenazador, y sin siquiera esperarlo, solamente con su saque flotante habia conseguido 5 puntos.

Lo habían observado lo suficiente para ver que, Yamaguchi podía servir y ahora rematar, pero recibir. Ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo.

Oikawa hablo con sus compañeros.

-¡Apunten al n 12!

Con el mayor logro, lo podían llegar a desmoronar, y pudiendo romper su confianza podían lograr que lo saquen de su cancha.

Cuando dio inicio el tercer set, la mayoría de los remates y saques fueron directo hacia Yamaguchi.

En efecto, el joven, sabía muy poco sobre recibir, y menos aún poder recibir saques tan poderos como los de Oikawa.

Sawamura observo como Seijoh se llevaba los primeros tres puntos del set, solamente con el saque de Oikawa Tooru. Y que todos ellos apuntaban a Tadashi, quien quería recibirlo pero no tenía la técnica ni la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

En el cuarto saque, Sawamura observo la cancha. Su guardia, Noya, se encontraba en la `posición de la banca y no podía cubrirlo.

Cuando Oikawa lanzo su saque feroz, por instinto las piernas de Sawamura corrieron velozmente hasta donde se encontraba Tadashi, y allí logro alcanzar el saque.

Todos en la cancha de los cuervos, se movieron al mismo tiempo, para realizar un ataque sincronizado, pero cuando la pelota llego a las manos del armador Kageyama, este sin pensarlo hizo un pase volcado sobre la red.

Sin anunciarse, sin que sus compañeros lo supieran, Tobio irritado por los saques de su antiguo senpai, en vez de hacer una jugada con alguno de los rematadores, hizo una finta tranquila y segura.

La pelota pasó suavemente la red,

Nadie logro alcanzarla.

El árbitro sonó el silbato, anunciando el primer punto del set para Karasuno y con ello se acababa por el momento el servicio de Oikawa.

Luego de esto, Oikawa y el equipo, empezó a fallar y los remates eran alcanzados o bloqueados.

Karasuno tenía el punto del set, el punto para la victoria.

Kageyama decidió hacer el último pase para Tadashi.

Confió en el, confió en que podía definir con su remate el partido y llevarlos a las finales.

Los ojos de Tadashi Yamaguchi brillaron con intensidad cuando vio como Tobio, levantaba el balón con precisión para él.

Tadashi se elevó ante tres bloqueadores fuertes y detrás lo esperaba Oikawa para alcanzar la pelota si esta golpeaba el bloqueo.

En efecto el remate de Tadashi golpeo el bloqueo, pero la pelota perdió su dirección y Oikawa no logro recibirla bien.

El gimnasio quedo en silencio.

El árbitro pito su silbato anunciando que Karasuno ganaba el set, y con ello el partido.

Karasuno gano el último set 26-24.

El estadillo de victoria de los jugadores y los espectadores lleno de gritos y entusiasmo el gimnasio.

Después de mucho tiempo los cuervos llegaban a la final y estaban a un paso de poder llegar a pisar nuevamente el piso de las nacionales.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxn

No sabía que le hacía más feliz: ver a Tobio, o ver la cara Oikawa derrotado.

El grito de Hinata hizo estremecer a Kuroo.

Shouyou lo abrazo fuertemente al borde de las lágrimas.

-Es como si tú hubieses ganado. – le comento sorprendido.

En efecto, tenía muchos sentimientos frente a Seijoh, no olvidaría jamás como se sintió aquella vez que con tanto esfuerzo dado, habían perdido igual.

Y como Tobio se habia sentido luego de esa derrota.

Jamás olvidaría todo el esfuerzo que habia hecho para animarle, para hacerle sentir mejor.

Y también como habia sufrido el, con aquella derrota. El corazón se le habia partido en horribles pedazos, pero no decayó, debía ser fuerte y ayudar a Kageyama a salir de aquellos horribles sentimientos y depresión.

Y ahora, aunque el fuera un gato, su corazón seguía latiendo como un cuervo, su corazón se hinchaba al ver la bandera negra, su corazón remontaba al ver el uniforme negro y naranja.

En su corazón siempre sería un cuervo. Y aquella victoria era tanto de Karasuno como de él.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnx

Karasuno hizo el saludo final.

Y eufóricamente salieron hacia su vestuario.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxn

-Kuroo… debo ir a saludarlo-

-Está bien, adelántate. Yo luego iré a buscar a Kei.

Ambos se separaron.

Hinata salió de las gradas de aquel gimnasio eufórico.

Quería felicitarles por haber podido vencer a aquellos duros rivales.

Quería tener la oportunidad de abrazar a Tobio…

….

Karasuno se encontraba en el vestuario pero no así Kageyama.

Quería saludar a todos, festear con ellos, pero la impaciencia no se lo permitió.

Salió a buscarlo y lo encontró a los pies de las escaleras del 2do piso.

Una joven hablaba nerviosamente con Tobio.

-Felicidades Kageyama-Kun…

La familiaridad con la que la joven le hablaba no le gusto a Shouyou.

-Gracias…

A Hinata le dolía el pecho.

Aquella situación no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Me gustas Kageyama-kun, quisiera salir contigo.

Hinata no logro reprimir un exabrupto suspiro de dolor.

Sabía que tal vez algún día eso pasaría. Pero no ahora, no enfrente de él, no justamente ese día.

Ambos, la joven y Tobio giraron para ver a un joven pálido. Un joven frágil, que parecía cerca de morir.

-Lo… lo siento...-dijo con una reverencia exagerada.

Tanto su voz como su cuerpo temblaban horriblemente.

Y comenzó a correr hacia la planta baja.

-¿Hey a dónde vas? –la voz de Suga apareció ante él.

-Lo siento… debo irme…

-Pero…

-Lo siento.

Alcanzo la ansiada salida.

No podía dejar de correr.

Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y corría a grandes pasos, tratando de evitar detenerse.

No tenía fuerzas para asimilar que sus más temibles pensamientos habían tomado forma.

Tobio era una utopía. Se lo habia dicho a si mismo desde el principio.

Pero la esperanza siempre habia rondado. Y ahora esa esperanza yacía destrozada, en pequeñas piezas dentro de su corazón.

No habia mas nada que hacer.

La alegría se habia disipado tan rápido como habia llegado.

Todo… habia terminado… exageradamente así lo creía…

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnx

Suga busco a Tobio entre las escaleras de aquel gimnasio.  
Sabía muy bien que sólo él podía afectar tanto las emociones de Shouyou.

Había sido mala idea haberse aliviado, pensando que las cosas estaban casi resueltas.

Y se sentía responsable de muchas maneras en la relación que tenían aquellos jóvenes de primero.

Encontró a Tobio mirando a su dirección. 

-¡¿Que le hiciste?! - la dura mirada de Sugawara reposaba sobre un Tobio aturdido.

-¡No hice nada! ¿A dónde se fue?

-No sé, salió corriendo. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Donde esta Kuroo?-

-No sé, seguro con Tsukishima o en el gimnasio. .

Kuroo se asomó caminando escaleras abajo hablando con Tsukishima.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Kuroo tenía esa pose relajada, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, venía animado hablando con Kei, cuando se encontró con los rostros turbios de los armadores de Karasuno.

-¿Has visto a Hinata?

Kuroo escucho la pregunta de Sugawara y miro de soslayo a Tobio.

-No... ¿Por qué?

Ninguno de los armadores respondió.

Kageyama sin poder aguantar, empezó a bajar los escalones de prisa, para buscar a Shouyou.

Cuando pasó al lado de Kuroo, este lo detuvo, poniendo todo el peso de su mano sobre el hombro de Tobio.

-No lo arruines... ¿Entendiste?

Sin quererlo o tal vez si, las palabras de Tetsorou Kuroo salieron como balas amenazantes.

Kageyama en otros tiempos hubiese alejado con furia el brazo del capitán de Nekoma, pero en ese momento, agacho su cabeza dócilmente y aceptó aquellas duras palabras.

-Ossu...

Lo único que sabía era que Hinata había salido corriendo, sabiendo muy bien la razón.

Miro a aquella joven y ante los presentes le respondió.

-Lo siento. Yo... quiero a otra persona.

Y ante la mirada de, la joven, Sugawara, Kuroo, y un asombrado Tsukishima, Tobio Kageyama salió corriendo hacia la entrada del gimnasio, sin siquiera sacarse su uniforme de juego.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxn

Llegar a la entrada del gimnasio se le hizo infinito.

Sus piernas pesaban demasiado, había jugado dos duros partidos y todavía no había alcanzado a descansar nada.

Vio a Oikawa y el resto de Seijoh entrando en la van, de regreso a su academia.

Oikawa miro como Tobio corría y miraba desesperadamente los alrededores del lugar.

-Chibi-chan no está aquí.

Lo último que quería era entablar una conversación con su antiguo senpai.

-¿Lo viste?

Oikawa asintió mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

-Si... salió hacia la zona sur. En dirección al río.

Kageyama asintió y fue en la dirección donde Oikawa le había señalado.

Tooru Oikawa miro como Kageyama se alejaba corriendo. Su amigo Iwaizumi se acercó por detrás.

-Y ¿eso?

Oikawa sonrió.

-Es un prodigio como jugador, luego es un idiota tiempo completo.

-¿Eh?

-Después de casi medio año se dio cuenta que el enano lo quiere. En verdad es idiota.

-Ese idiota nos ganó hoy.

-No me lo repitas.

Ambos jugadores de Seijoh, subieron a la van y se marcharon.

Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnx

Tsukishima caminaba lentamente hacia el vestuario, los demás ya habían llegado, él aún no. No tenía tantas energías como los demás.

Se detuvo en el baño para refrescar su rostro con sudor.

Aun no habia caído que al día siguiente jugaría la final.

Lavo su rostro incontables veces y para cuando se miró al espejo se encontró con Kuroo detrás de él.

-No te Oi entrar.

-Los gatos son sigilosos- dijo alcanzándoles una toalla.

-Gracias.

-Felicidades, y esos lentes te quedan bien.

-Emmm ¿Cómo supiste la graduación?

-Sugawara se la pidió a tu hermano….le conto para que era y el accedió fácilmente.

-Sorprendente que te tomaras tanas molestias. No era necesario.

-A mi… me hace feliz… así que…

Tsukishima agacho la cabeza secando su rostro. No sabía cómo comportarse frente de él.

Luego de un silencio prolongado Kuroo volvió a hablar.

-Quería pedirte disculpas.

-¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?

Kuroo se recostó sobre el mármol de las piletas.

-Aquella vez en el campamento de práctica, sé que te ofendí al compararte con Hinata.

Tsukishima doblo con cuidado la toalla y se colocó sus lentes.

-Bueno…tenías razón. Aunque yo tengo la altura me falta perfeccionar cosas, en especial el amor por el deporte. Pero ¿A quién le gusta que lo compare con tu rival de posición?

-Te pido disculpas.

Kei abrió la puerta del baño para salir hacia el vestuario.

Kuroo lo siguió por un largo pasillo que desembocaba hacia las escaleras. Tres pisos arriba se encontraban el vestuario de Karasuno.

-Entonces has hecho todo esto simplemente para disculparte.

-No…

Kuroo tomo aire para poder decirle el verdadero motivo cuando vio y oyó que los armadores de Karasuno discutían.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Sugawara con rostro enfadado no propio de él, pregunto alarmado.

-¿Has visto a Hinata?

-No… ¿Por qué?

Ninguno de los armadores respondió.

Al contrario Kageyama se disculpó con una joven y paso apresurado junto a él.

Kuroo sabia cuan ilusionado estaba Shouyou y cuanto se habia esforzado para ganarse ese viaje, lo mucho que habia practicado y cuanto habia estudiado.

Tal vez Tobio no tenía la culpa, no se podía obligar a alguien a querer a otra persona. Pero al menos se debía considerar los sentimientos y Kageyama sabía muy bien los sentimientos de Hinata.

Se sintió un tanto enojado, no quería ver deprimido a su Chibi chan.

Las decepciones amorosas, cuando eres tan joven son devastadoras.

Tobio paso junto a él y Kuroo lo detuvo poniendo su brazo encima.

-No lo arruines ¿entendiste?

Kageyama dócilmente contesto -Ossu- antes de volver a correr.

Sugawara se disculpó y subió rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

Pregunto Kei.

-No soy quien para decirte. Cosas entre el enano y Kageyama.

Kei asintió tranquilamente, los asuntos de ese par eran ajenos a su vida, no le importaban.

Llegaron a la puerta del vestuario

-Bueno no puedo entrar aquí.

Tsukishima asintió.

-¿Por qué vinieron a vernos?

-Hinata quería verlos, yo vine como acompañante.

-¿Era necesario venir con el uniforme?

Kuroo miro su atuendo con falsa inocencia y sonrió.

-Me queda bien… me gusta que sepan de donde soy…marcar territorio.

Kei esbozo una media sonrisa.

-Ve a cambiarte, los espero afuera.

-Aun no me respondiste… ¿hiciste todo esto- señalo sus lentes. Los correos y el helado solo para disculparte?

Kuroo rio ampliamente.

-Eres un chico inteligente Kei, tal vez lo sepas…tal vez no lo quieras aceptar… o tal vez no puedas hacerlo.

Kei asintió y elevo una mirada firme sobre Kuroo.

-Lo se… pero esperaba que me lo dijeras.

Tetsurou lo miro sorprendido, sin saber si podría alegrarse o no.

Metió una vez más sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta roja.

Pronto cumpliría 18 años, estaba a un paso de dejar por completo la niñez e incluso la adolescencia.

-No quiero decirte que me gustas…porque no es tan sencillo…vaya tus mejillas tomaron color lente-kun…

Kuroo toco el rostro de Kei y frente a la puerta del vestuario besos los labios de un Tsukishima frágil y dócil.

-No me gustas…-dijo relamiendo sus labios-solo estoy enamorado de ti… ve a cambiarte.

Kuroo abrió la puerta y empujo Tsukishima hacia adentro.

-Te veo luego…

…

Habia olvidado que el camino que llevaba al rio, a su oasis personal de Miyagi, se encontraba lleno de piedras.

Una vez más, como si hubiese sido un deja vu, habia tropezado varias veces y algunas piedras filosas le habían hecho pequeños cortes en el dorso de su mano.

¿Era posible sentirse tan mal? ¿Era posible que el ser humano sintiese tanto dolor junto?

Nunca estaría lo suficientemente preparada para ver lo que vio. O tal vez si, el día en que ya no sintiese nada por Tobio. Pero no ahora, no ese día.

Se sentó fuertemente en el pasto y golpeo su cabeza con las manos incontables veces, quería reprimir el llanto, pero eso era imposible.

Amaba tanto a Tobio, le dolía tanto quererle así.

No habia sido buena idea haber ido, tomarse tantas molestia, hacer tantos esfuerzos… esfuerzo para una utopía tan grande, tan cierta, tan… tan dolorosa.

No era tonto, lo sabía, sabia todas las cosas que podían ocurrir… pero ¿Quién en este mundo piensa con la cabeza cuando se está enamorado?... ¿Quién podría ser tan frio para razonar y obviar los sentimientos tan incontrolables de su pequeño corazón?

Quería creer, aunque sea un poco, que no todo habia sido en vano… que los logros que habia obtenido, no solamente eran por el hecho de ver a Kageyama… quería tener un poco de amor propio… pero en ese momento era realmente inconcebible.

¿Cómo podría serenarse cuando la escena del último cuadro se repetía constantemente? ¿Cómo podía siquiera no sollozar cuando sabía que ninguna de las esperanzas que habia acumulado en su interior estaban siquiera vivas?

Todas las llamas que algunas vez le habían dado un dejo de oportunidad, se habia extinguido.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto nuevamente opacos. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y aunque estuviese allí observando el rio, no miraba nada.

Miraba para sí mismo, viendo el desastre que habia dentro de él.

Como cuando pasa un huracán y arrastra todo a su paso, así se sentía, intentando ver cuán grande era la magnitud del daño. ¿Por dónde se comenzaba a reparar? ¿Qué era lo que servía? ¿Qué debía desechar?

Miro sus manos, vio los pequeños cortes que se volvían color rojo. Los envidiaba… en día sanarían y no dejarían rastro de aquello, en cambio la herida de su interior no sería tan fácil de curar.

La sombra del sol desapareció ante él.

Y de repente tenía a Tobio a su lado.

-Eres un idiota… si sigues lastimando tus manos de esa manera no podrás jugar. Debes cuidarlas.

Hinata no respondió.

Tal vez, por fin, habia enloquecido, y aquello era una ilusión.

-Iba a usar esta venda en el partido- siguió Tobio, sacando una tiras de tela blanca de su bolsillo- pero decidí no hacerlo, ahora sé porque-

Esbozo una sonrisa triste y con cuidado tomo las manos de Shouyou y las vendo.

-Puedes… hablar ¿cierto?... me hiciste corres demasiado… luego de dos partidos no debería estar gastando tanta energía.

Shouyou alejo las manos, ya vendadas, de Tobio.

Seco sus lágrimas y se levantó rápidamente, como aquella noche antes de partir.

-Gracias por las vendas… yo te devolveré el dinero de ellas…

-No es necesario…

-Lamento haber interrumpido tu plática.

-¿Me puedes mirar al menos?

Shouyou giro sobre si, la mirada de Kageyama era tranquila y serena. Su pelo negro se movía suavemente con la brisa.

Seguía siendo tan alto como siempre, tal vez un poco más, tenía aun su prepotencia consigo, dándole un aire de persona reservada e interesante.

Parecía confiado…

Pero Shouyou sabía que detrás de todo eso, habia un Kageyama reservado, tranquilo, taciturno, un tanto mucho irritable, perdido, solitario, como alguien que fue abandonado pero aun así no pierde las esperanzas... también habia una persona que demostraba ser fría, sin sentimientos… pero muy dentro de él, Hinata sabía que era un ser frágil, un ser asustado, un ser, el cual su mayor miedo, era el abandono.

Hinata en cambio con su pelo color naranja, sus ojos grandes, era una persona alegre, aventurera, con energía ilimitada. Cuando sus ojos brillaban, quería decir, que nada lo detendría. Hinata era una persona bondadosa, llena de amor, desde los pies a cabeza, Shouyou irradiaba confianza para con los demás. Aunque por dentro fuese, ahora mismo, una persona triste, rota y desamparada.

Eran realmente diferentes tanto dentro como por fuera.

Eran realmente como aquella canción, Octubre y Abril…

Eran dos cielos distintos, dos cielos lejanos, pero tan dependientes del otro.

Kageyama era la seriedad que a Hinata le faltaba. Shouyou era la felicidad que a Tobio le escaseaba. Y ambos podían complementarse.

Tobio era la razón y Hinata los sentimientos.

Ambos necesitaban algo del otro para equilibrarse.

Ambos eran diferentes, y es por eso, que ambos eran tan necesarios para poder llegar a encontrarle sentido alguno a sus vidas.

Shouyou seco las ultimas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Se paró firme y derecho.

-¡Muchas felicidades por ganar el partido!... perdón por haberte interrumpido. Solo quería felicitarte.

Tobio quedo en silencio mirándolo. Su pecho ardía vorazmente.

Pero no respondió… tenía que guardar fuerzas.

-No era necesario haberme seguido hasta aquí. Debo regresar, ya debo volver a Tokio.

A Hinata le dolió el silencio de Tobio… ¿para que habia ido hasta allí? …

-Escucha Tobio- no le era nada sencillo llamarlo por su nombre, pero tal vez sería una de las últimas veces que podía hacerlo- no sé con qué intensiones vine hoy a Miyagi… pero creo que tal vez buscando una respuesta a la última conversación que tuvimos acá. Pero… ya no la necesito. Disculpa… tampoco es que esperaba algo distinto… solo que… debo aprender a ocultar mis… mis reacciones- dijo en un momento de sinceridad, volviendo a llorar. – disculpa si atormente un poco tu vida… no quería hacerlo… disculpa si con esta patética escena arruine hoy tu victoria. No… no debes preocuparte por mi… yo… debo irme.

Elevo el cierre de su chaqueta roja, y coloco sus manos vendadas en los bolsillos.

-Con suerte nos veremos en las nacionales-

Hizo un esfuerzo y sonrió ampliamente.

Una de las tantas sonrisas falsas, carente de felicidad, que habia aprendido a hacer en su estadía en Tokio.

-En nuestro próximo encuentro, por fin seremos rivales- concluyo, girando sobre sí.

Empezó una caminata lenta en dirección al gimnasio para buscar a Kuroo.

-¡Le dije que no!

Tobio grito fuerte.

Shouyou siguió su marcha lenta.

-¡Le dije que no!- volvió a decir- ¡porque quiero a alguien más!

Hinata paro sus pasos.

-Me alegro por ti- susurro.

-¿Quieres saber cómo se llama?- pregunto Tobio.

-¿Me crees masoquista Kageyama?

Hinata se sintió irritado.

Detuvo sus pasos para notar que Kageyama se acercaba.

-Tienes razón en una cosa, me atormentaste muchísimo estos tres meses. En ningún de estos días, deje de pensar en la última vez que nos vimos acá. Eres…eres un idiota ¿lo sabias? Me has hecho pasar por muchas cosas.

-Lo siento… nunca fue mi intención.

-A modo de disculpas deberás escuchar el nombre de la persona a quien quiero.

Hinata lanzo una exabrupta risa nerviosa.

Tobio se puso delante de él.

-No necesito saberlo. No necesito pagar nada… yo también tengo con que sufrir. ¡Déjame irme!-

El grito eufórico de Shouyou era como aquellos primero días donde se habían encontrado en Karasuno, llenos de irritación ante la actitud de Tobio.

Le recordó a Kageyama sus primeras peleas para aquel primer partido en el club.

Tobio lo tomo de las muñecas fuertemente.

-¡Suéltame! No seas idiota Kageyama… no me hagas odiarte.

-¡SHOUYOU…HINATA SHOUYOU! ¡SHOUYOU HINATA!

-¡¿He?!

-Idiota…HINATA SHOUYOU SE LLAMA ESA PERSONA…

Hinata habia bajado su guardia y ya no se resistía ante el agarre de Tobio.

-¿Qué dices?

Sin siquiera poder verlo venir, Tobio separo sus brazos y lo rodeo con los suyos, dándole el abrazo más fuerte que pudo.

-Me duele que me ganes en todo- susurro en su oído- porque perdí por mucho en lo que más quería ganarte…

-Kageyama...

-De ahora en más tratare de ser más rápido que tú… no me vencerás tan fácil, empezando con esto…-

Hinata Shouyou aun alucinado recibió su primer beso.

Un beso casto y puro, de la persona que más amaba.

Un beso y un abrazo, en plena vía publican, sin importar que, sin importar nada.

Tobio beso su frente y con la voz torpe y asustada le susurro:

-Te amo Shouyou… no sé si tanto como tu…

Volvió a besarlo al ver como Hinata volvía a llorar silenciosamente.

-Gracias por enamorarte de mí…

…..

Epilogo.

 _ **Los rayos del amanecer lo despertaron.**_

 _ **Sentía el cuerpo pesado y dolorido.**_

 _ **Levanto su nuca para observar que una mota de pelo naranja descansaba sobre su pecho.**_

 _ **Aunque por la noche cada uno durmiera en su lado, en la madrugada Hinata siempre encontraba el modo de dormir encima de él.**_

 _ **Y por la mañana el cuerpo de Kageyama sufría los dolores propios de quien duerme mal.**_

 _ **El cuerpo de Hinata era frágil y suave, pero no significaba que no tuviera peso.**_

 _ **Aun así… despertar con la luz natural y con Hinata entre sus brazos, podían hacerle olvidar fácilmente de cualquier molestia.**_

 _ **Prefería que le doliese el cuerpo antes que su interior.**_

 _ **-Kageyama… no te muevas…**_

 _ **-Debemos levantarnos…**_

 _ **-Levántate tu…yo tengo sueño.**_

 _ **Tobio se levantó bruscamente tirando a Hinata de la cama.**_

 _ **-¿Qué haces Kageyama Idiota?-**_

 _ **-Es increíble como todos los días pasa lo mismo y aun no eres precavido.**_

 _ **Tobio rio fuertemente mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.**_

 _ **-Sera que confió en que cambiarias…**_

 _ **-yo también confió en dormir bien cada noche. A cambio de eso, tengo un enano encima haciéndome contractura la espalda.**_

 _ **Hinata refunfuño.**_

 _ **-Apúrate que nos perderemos la primera clase. – Tobio tomo una toalla y se dirigió hacia el baño.**_

 _ **Shouyou también entro al compartimiento con él.**_

 _ **-sigo pensando que ir a la clase de literatura es aburrida y perdemos tiempo.**_

 _ **-Ya sabes que si no aprobamos, no hay beca y si no hay beca…**_

 _ **-Ya se… si no hay beca no hay club… y sin club no jugamos en la selección… ¡maldita literatura!**_

 _ **-Maldito tu que eres un idiota y por eso tomas clases extras.**_

 _ **-¿Eres idiota Kageyama? Los dos debemos aprobar lo mismo.**_

 _ **-Si pero yo no me quejo.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Luego de un baño reparador, cada uno coloco su uniforme.**_

 _ **Pantalón y chaqueta blanca con franjas rojas, en su espalda rezaban las siguientes palabras "Selección Nacional de Vóley" y delante tenía a modo de parche la bandera de Japón.**_

 _ **Con 21 años Shouyou y 20 Tobio habían logrado ir a la misma universidad.**_

 _ **La universidad M incluía una beca poderosa para el equipo de Vóley y muchos de los que asistían ahí, jugaban para el equipo nacional.**_

 _ **En los dos primeros años de universidad, ambos jugadores habían estado en la banca por primera vez.**_

 _ **Y aunque hubiesen sentido esa irritación de no poder jugar, un día llego su oportunidad.**_

 _ **Y con el puesto titular en la universidad llego también su pase al equipo nacional.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Habían pasado 7 años desde la declaración de Hinata y con ello 7 años desde que estaban juntos.**_

 _ **Hasta sus 18 años tuvieron que vivir separados por los kilómetros que dividían a Miyagi de Tokio.**_

 _ **Luego de eso, si ambos querían seguir jugando al vóley de forma profesional, debían estudiar en una universidad.**_

 _ **Tobio decidió alejarse de Miyagi e ir en busca de nuevos aires. Y que mejor lugar que Tokio, donde podía vivir libremente con Shouyou.**_

 _ **Ambas escuelas, Nekoma y Karasuno, hicieron grandes recomendaciones de los dos jugadores, y sus exámenes de ingreso fueren realmente fáciles.**_

 _ **Ahora la universidad le exigía cierta cantidad de clases para poder seguir otorgándoles la beca. Y debían hacerlo. Ya que sino jugaban en ese club, no podían jugar en el equipo nacional.**_

 _ **Kageyama seguía siendo el armador prodigio y Hinata el rematador más pequeño del club. Aun así, cuando combinaban sus jugadas, no habia quien los detuviera.**_

 _ **Volver a jugar con Tobio después de casi 4 años, habia revitalizado a Shouyou. Volvió a sus ataques rápidos, y a sus improvisaciones, que ni Kenma o Tadashi habían podido comprender de ambos jugadores.**_

 _ **Sus compañeros de equipo le tenían gran admiración. Y cada vez que ellos le contaban que se había separado por tanto tiempo, no lograban creer, como es que habían sobrevivido sin el otro. Ambos se complementaban tan bien en la cancha, que muchas veces era imposible creer que eran dos personas.**_

 _ **-Apúrate Hinata… no podemos llegar tarde de nuevo.**_

 _ **Hinata se prendió el cierre de su chaqueta.**_

 _ **-Tobio… ¿has pensado que haremos luego de graduarnos?**_

 _ **-Seguir jugando, claro. Seguro seguiremos en la Selección pero debemos conseguir recomendaciones para un equipo profesional. ¿Por qué preguntas?**_

 _ **-Yo no sé… si quiero seguir jugando.**_

 _ **-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Con todo lo que hemos luchado para llegar acá?**_

 _ **Shouyou no respondió. Tenía otras ideas en mente… y no sabía si siquiera podían mezclar esas ideas con el vóley.**_

 _ **-Responde… ¿Qué piensas hacer? Nosotros solo podemos jugar vóley nada más.**_

 _ **-pues yo no quiero… ¡no quiero!**_

 _ **-y ¿Qué quieres entonces? ¡Dilo de una vez!**_

 _ **-¡Quiero ser madre!**_

 _ **Tobio rio fuerte y por un periodo largo.**_

 _ **Aquella afirmación era tan disparatada y tonta, que no podía ser otra cosa que una broma.**_

 _ **Cuando dejo de reírse, Hinata lo miraba serio.**_

 _ **-¿Ya terminaste?**_

 _ **El rostro de Shouyou lucia tenso y sus pupilas se habían dilatado. Eso solo le indicaba a Tobio, que estaba hablando en serio.**_

 _ **-¿Es una broma verdad?...o sea… tú no puedes ser madre… ¿sabes cómo funciona no?**_

 _ **-No soy tan idiota Kageyama.**_

 _ **-No entiendo entonces…**_

 _ **-Estoy hablando de adoptar. Tener un hijo. Trabajar de lo que me reciba, dejar el vóley y dedicarme a nuestro hijo y a ti…**_

 _ **-No es broma… estas son cosas que hay que pensarlas…**_

 _ **-Ya lo pensé. Desde los 18 que lo he pensado, incluso he investigado. Se todo lo que tengo que hacer.**_

 _ **Tobio dejo de lado la sonrisa que aún conservaba.**_

 _ **Pocas veces podía observar la seriedad de Shouyou.**_

 _ **-¿Tanto tiempo has planificado eso? Me asusta un poco… aun somos jóvenes… y ¿si no funciona?**_

 _ **-¡Funcionara!**_

 _ **-¿Cómo lo sabes?**_

 _ **-¡Porque yo no te dejare! ¿Acaso tú no quieres por que me dejaras?**_

 _ **Kageyama suspiro cansado… la conversación se estaba disparando.**_

 _ **-¡No demonios! ¿Cómo crees eso?**_

 _ **-Entonces no se hable más… una vez que nos graduemos quiero adoptar.**_

 _ **Tobio tapo su rostro avergonzado.**_

 _ **-¿Qué ocurre Tobio?**_

 _ **-Eres… eres sorprendente Shouyou… realmente lo eres.**_

 _ **Hinata se ruborizo ante las palabras de su novio.**_

 _ **-¿Por… por que lo dices?**_

 _ **-Otra vez me sorprendiste. Una vez más me has ganado.**_

 _ **¿Cuándo será el día que yo pueda sorprenderte a ti?**_

 _ **Tobio beso fuertemente a Hinata en el umbral de la puerta.**_

 _ **-Te amo… - revolvió los cabellos naranjas y agrego- y por cuanto te amo, yo educare al niño.**_

 _ **-¿He? ¿Estás loco? De eso me encargare yo.**_

 _ **-Ni pensarlo… no quiero que salga como tú.**_

 _ **-Yo tampoco quiero que tenga tu mal humor…**_

 _ **¿Qué dices? Siempre repites que de eso te enamoraste…**_

 _ **-Pero no significa que quiera eso para mi hijo.**_

 _ **-Será mi hijo también…**_

 _ **-Nuestro hijo, pero igual a mi…**_

 _ **Ambos siguieron discutiendo mientras caminaban hacia la clase de Literatura.**_

…..

Para Shouyou:

 _ **¿Cómo has estado? … hemos recibido tu encomienda.**_

 _ **Daichi se puso feliz al ver la bandera de la selección de vóley. La coloco en nuestra habitación cerca de la ventana, ahora nuestro cuarto parece el de unos adolescentes. Ya sabes… si él es feliz yo también lo soy.**_

 _ **¡Amamos la foto que nos enviaron con la selección! Hicimos una gigantografia y la colocamos en el gimnasio de Karasuno.**_

 _ **Daichi como buen entrenador anima a los chicos de primero y a todo el equipo con sus fotos e imágenes, repitiéndoles que tan lejos pueden llegar.**_

 _ **A veces voy a ayudarle junto con Nishinoya y Tanaka. Ya sabes que la mayoría seguimos jugando en el club social de Karasuno, por lo que a parte de nuestros trabajos nos reunimos para partidos de practica con Karasuno.**_

 _ **Daichi también está feliz, ¡Karasuno llego a las nacionales de este año!... y como sabes Kuroo y Tsukishima se hacen cargo del actual Nekoma, ellos también pasaron a rondas nacionales. Así que muy pronto iremos a Tokio para los partidos.**_

 _ **Tendremos la oportunidad de observar una vez más, "la batalla del basurero".**_

 _ **Te alegrara saber que como en nuestros tiempos, tanto Karasuno y Nekoma han entablado una gran amistad y una rivalidad tan amistosa, que da gusto ver partidos tan limpios y puros entre ellos.**_

 _ **Bueno ¿sabías que Kuroo le propuso matrimonio a Kei? … Kei me conto hace unos días cuando llamo. Sera la tercera pareja en casarse.**_

 _ **Así que habrá doble festejo el mes entrante en Tokio.**_

 _ **Te avisare cuando estemos por viajar con el equipo, demás está decir que ira Nishinoya, Asahi y Tanaka con Ennoshita.**_

 _ **¿Podríamos organizar un buen partido entre el viejo Karasuno y Nekoma no crees? Por los buenos tiempos.**_

 _ **A todo esto… ¿Cuándo me darán la alegría de saber que se casaran? … es solo una broma…**_

 _ **Nos vemos muy pronto.**_

 _ **Sugawara.**_

 _ **-y ahora ¿Por qué haces pucheros?**_

 _ **-Tsukishima se casa…**_

 _ **-¿y?**_

 _ **Hinata levanto ambos hombros a modo de silenciar la conversación.**_

 _ **-Shouyou… ayer me pediste un hijo. ¿Ahora también quieres casarte?**_

 _ **-es que… todos se casan…**_

 _ **-y si todos se tiran del puente ¿tú también?**_

 _ **Hinata rasco su cabeza y sonrió.**_

- _ **Déjalo… al cabo que ni quería casarme.**_

 _ **Tobio sonrió mientras doblaba la carta de Sugawara.**_

 _ **-¿entonces… que voy hacer con los anillos que compre ayer luego de clases?**_

 _ **Hinata volvió a ser el mismo, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y su rostro evoco una gran sonrisa como aquella vez, que Tobio le dejo jugar con él en la preparatoria.**_

 _ **-¿Qué…?**_

 _ **-no pienso adoptar un niño sin casarnos. Pero planeaba decírtelo el fin de semana… pero gracias a tus berrinches no voy a esperar.**_

 _ **-¿no es broma? ¿Nos casaremos?**_

 _ **Tobio busco en la mochila de la universidad los anillos que habia guardado.**_

 _ **-Shouyou, mi rematador favorito ¿quieres casarte conmigo?**_

 _ **Hinata como era su costumbre comenzó a llorar…**_

 _ **-si… si quiero.**_

 _ **Tobio coloco el anillo en su dedo y lo abrazo fuertemente.**_

 _ **Aspiro suavemente el dulce olor que salía de aquella cabellera naranja.**_

 _ **Hinata irradiaba felicidad, calidez, amor y calor, como un día de abril.**_

 _ **Tobio seguía siendo como las noches de octubre, pero tenía su propio sol, que alumbraba día y noche las partes más oscuras de su corazón.**_

 _ **Octubre y Abril, tan diferentes pero tan unidos…**_

 _ **Octubre y Abril, unidos para siempre.**_

 _ **Fin-**_

….

BUENO FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ DE TERMINAR MI PRIMER FIC DE HQ! AME ESCRIBIRLO, AME LEER SUS REVIEWS, AME HACER VOLAR MI IMAGINACION CON MIS IDIOTAS FAVORITOS.

GRACIAS POR LOS FAVORITOS Y POR LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA.

GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LE DEDICARON UN TIEMPITO Y LEYERON ESTOS ESCASOS CAPITULOS.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO ESTE FINAL.

CON AMOR: DAIANA G.


	12. KurooTSukki

-¿Cuando te marchas?

Kuroo dejo de besarle el cuello para sonreírle.

-mañana temprano-dijo en un suspiro rápido para volver a posar sus labios en el cuello esbelto de Kei.

Su lengua recorría un camino largo desde los hombros hasta el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Mientras su mano derecha acariciaba el abdomen plano de Tsukishima.

Mordió con un poco de fuerza aquel lóbulo, no podía contenerse. Por fin iba a poseer, por fin iba hacer suyo, el cuerpo de Kei Tsukishima.

Kei se limitaba a levantar el cuello, como una insinuación, y a acariciar el pelo rebelde de Kuroo.

-ne-ne… (*) - la voz de Kei era más ronca de lo normal- ¿has hecho esto antes?

 _(*)Oye._

Kuroo dejo de besarlo nuevamente.

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- Tsukishima asintió con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando las suaves manos de Kuroo, que iban camino a la parte baja del abdomen. – no…aparte de ti, me ha gustado otra persona, pero no me pudo corresponder. Pero no te preocupes, he investigado… se lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Quién era esa otra persona?

Kuroo dejo las caricias para poder incorporarse y mirar de frente a Kei.

-No viene al caso… ¿para qué quieres saber eso?

Kei bajo la vista.

-¿A caso estas celoso? … Kenma era la otra persona.

-Lo sabía…

-Hey… no pongas esa cara. Él y yo no fuimos nada, nunca supo lo que pude haber sentido. Y ahora tampoco importa, yo estoy aquí contigo, él en Tokio con su novia.

-¿y si él no tuviera novia?

Kuroo suspiro largo y tendido.

Se incorporó aún más y se sentó junto a la cabeza de Kei.

-¿Crees que si yo estuviese esperando que Kenma deje a su novia, para irme detrás de él, hubiese hecho todo lo que hice para que hoy estemos acá? No soy esa clase de persona.

Kuroo se posiciono encima de Kei, y apoyo con fuerza su virilidad encima de la de él.

-Solo tu… Lentes-Kun… me pones de esta manera…- lo beso con fuerza en los labios y pudo sentir como el miembro de Kei iba tomando fuerza bajo el suyo- lo único importante es que nadie entre a la habitación… - volvió a besar ese cuello que tanto le gustaba, quería dejarle todas las marcas posibles.

-Descuida… Yamaguchi siempre se queda y nunca nadie ha entrado.

Kuroo dejo nuevamente de besarle, para mirarle.

Sonrió de la forma más lasciva posible.

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente con una malicia que Kei jamás habia visto.

-¿Es eso una provocación señor Tsukishima?

Kei no respondió antes aquellas palabras que salieron de forma tan degenerada y pervertida.

Kuroo bajo con fuerza el pantalón de Kei, junto con el bóxer.

La virilidad de Tsukishima se erigió frente a él.

-Veamos si quieres que Pecas-kun siga visitándote o quieres que yo lo haga.

Y dejo de hablar para meter de lleno en su boca, aquel miembro blanco y bastante duro. Cerca del abdomen, crecían unos pequeños bellos rubios.

Lamio y succiono con tanta fuerza aquel miembro, que unos minutos después, ya se habia puesto color rojizo.

No podía para, era tan adictivo llevarse eso a la boca. Era como el más perfecto de los dulces, el más empalagoso, el más exquisito.

Desde que supo que estaba enamorado de Kei, lo que más quería era besar sus labios, pero ahora que habia probado aquello, no quería llevar a su boca otra cosa que no fuese su pene.

Kei tapo su rostro con una almohada.

-No lo tapes… no tapes tu cara- dijo aun ensimismado lamiendo su, ahora, dulce favorito. –

Kei alejo la almohada para descubrir un rostro sumamente avergonzado lleno de placer.

-eres hermoso Kei, no ocultes tu rostro de mí.

Kuroo dejo de lamer para volver a meter de lleno en su boca el miembro de Tsukki.

Tsukishima lanzo un quejido un tanto alto.

-Shh… no hagas ruido-

Kuroo volteo a un frágil Kei, poniéndolo boca abajo, pudo observar el hermoso trasero blanco y redondo de su novio.

Al ver aquello tan perfecto, y poder saber que era de él, solo de él, le hacía hervir más la sangre.

-Ay… lentes-kun…-dijo tocando suavemente uno de sus muslos- quiero hacer tantas cosas, que temo que mañana no podrás jugar…

Tsukishima hundió su rostro entre las sabanas y elevo inconsciente su cadera.

Kuroo miro aquel movimiento, y no pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor de parte de su propio pene.

Abrió con cuidado aquel hermoso par de montañas para poder lamer con gusto aquella cueva escondida.

Tsukishima elevo más sus caderas al sentir la lengua en aquel lugar.

Con cuidado, Kuroo, metió el dedo índice dentro de un Kei que mordía las sabanas.

-¿quieres que pare?

Kei negó con la cabeza.

Kuroo suavemente metió un segundo dedo, mientras mordía el lóbulo derecho. A su vez, apoyaba su miembro contra la perfecta espalda de Kei.

-Kei… quiero meterlo… ¿me dejas?

Tsukishima asintió mientras hundía más y más la cara entre las sabanas.

Kuroo seguía lamiendo su lóbulo, mientras empezaba a acariciar su propio miembro para prepararlo.

Con sumo cuidado metió de a poco su pene.

El interior de Kei era tan cálido. Se sentía cada vez mejor mientras más lejos llegaba.

-¿estás bien?

-Si… - dijo y una pequeña lagrima rodo sobre su mejilla.

Kuroo beso con amor ese rostro que mostraba un poco de dolor debido a su primera vez.

-¿Quieres que pare?- susurro en su oído, con todo el miembro dentro de Kei.

-No…

Kuroo abrazo fuertemente a Kei a la altura de sus hombros, y una vez que se sintió listo empezó a embestirlo… al principio con suavidad pero al poder sentir lo que bien que sabía meter y sacar aquello del trasero de Kei y poder verle gozando, hizo querer ir más rápido y fuerte.

La cama empezó a quejarse de aquel vaivén tan duro, pero a ninguno le importo aquel ruido.

Eran pasada la medianoche y seguramente ya todos dormían en los cuartes aledaños.

Kei quiso lanzar un grito, pero Kuroo tapo su rostro.

Metió los dedos dentro de la boca de Tsukishima.

Era tan agradable sentir el interior de Kei, y sentir como este se entretenía con sus dedos para no gemir.

Kuroo siguió embistiéndolo fuerte y rápido.

Jamás se olvidaría como se sentía su pene dentro del trasero de lentes-kun.

Elevo las caderas de Kei para acariciar su miembro.

Quería hacerlo acabar, que gozara de los dos lados.

Con fuerza y rapidez masturbaba el pene de Kei, sin dejar de embestirlo.

Kei acabo rápidamente al sentir toda aquella atención sobre si, cayó derrotado sobre las sabanas, mientras sentía como Kuroo seguía embistiéndolo cada vez más rápido, con más fuerza, con más violencia, la cama seguía haciendo un ruido espantoso sobre el piso.

Kuroo quería acabar dentro de Tsukishima, marcar territorio como se debía.

Mordió con fuerza el cuello de Kei mientras daba la última embestida y llegaba al éxtasis.

-Demonios… -dijo con voz entrecortada- te amo Kei.

Kuroo saco su miembro caliente y pegajoso de aquel hermoso lugar.

Y busco la boca de Tsukishima para confirmar aquellas palabras.

-Me haces feliz- susurro mientras besaba aquella frente blanca llena de cabellos rubios, antes de quedarse dormido.

Kei quedo allí en silencio mirándolo dormir. Pensando que a él también lo hacía muy feliz.

….

 _Sugawara lo miro con recelo cuando entro al gimnasio._

 _-¿Por qué traes ese uniforme de invierno? ¿Tienes frio? El gimnasio esta climatizado._

 _Tsukishima miro avergonzado a su senpai mientras acomodaba el cuello alto, de aquel uniforme extremadamente caluroso._

 _No podía mostrar su cuello._

 _Kuroo habia dejado cientos de marcas en el._

 _¿Cómo demonios podía explicar eso?_

De: _**Kei_5_Tsukki**_

Para: _**Kuro_Nekoma**_

Asunto: lee el maldito mensaje.

Mensaje: _**Maldito gato… me dejaste lleno de marcas… ahora debo jugar con otro uniforme para que no se noten.**_

… _ **.**_

 _Kuroo sonrió a la pantalla de su celular._

De: _**Kuro_Nekoma**_

Para: _**Kei_5_Tsukki**_

Asunto: _**Que tengas un hermoso día.**_

Mensaje _ **: Y eso que pensé en dejártelas en todas las piernas. Que tengas suerte en la final. Te amo.**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Bueno…. Mmmm… es mi primera vez escribiendo lemon... si esto se puede llamar lemon. Así que pido disculpas sino llena sus expectativas.**_

 _ **Pero habia prometido incluir unos capítulos extras de este tipo.**_

 _ **Ahora me faltaría el Kagehina… pero si solo les gusta este.**_

 _ **Me siento un poco avergonzada, porque no sé si lo escribí bien, siempre soy confiada con mis escritos pero esta vez es un poco diferente.**_

 _ **Así que me gustaría saber si les gusta.**_

 _ **Nunca pido reviews… pero aquí necesito saber, si al menos les gusto algo. Gracias.**_


	13. KageHina

-¿Hasta después del torneo nacional, si es que llegamos no te veré?

La pregunta de Tobio, se formó llena de dolor, y preocupación.

Eso significaba más de dos o tres meses.

Pero si ninguno llegaba al torneo nacional, podían tener la oportunidad de verse antes… pero ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién no quería ir al torneo?

-Lo siento Kageyama… son las reglas de Nekoma. Y puedo suponer que también las de Karasuno.

Aunque no le gustase, Hinata tenía razón.

-toma… es lo único que encontré. – Tobio le alcanzo a Hinata un viejo pijama azul. – lo usaba el año pasado, tal vez te quede.

-¿en serio no hay problemas que me quede?

-Mi madre no vendrá hasta mañana. Esta fuera de la ciudad. Y si no te quedas aquí, Sugawara me matara.

….

La habitación de Tobio era pequeña, limpia y ordenada.

Y la cama demasiado pequeña para dos.

Tobio bostezo largo y tendido.

Estaba cansado, aquel día, habia sido de locos.

Los partidos, la confusión, la declaración, lo habían hecho pedazos.

….

Tuvo que contenerse cuando Hinata apareció por la puerta con su ropa.

Era demasiado pequeño y adorable. Y no solo eso… era su novio, su pequeño y adorado novio.

Reprimió un deseo de besarlo.

¿Podría controlarse?

-¿Qué… que esperas? Acuéstate.- dijo señalando su cama.

-Y ¿tu? ¿Dónde dormirás?

-¿ha? ¿Dónde más? En mi cama. Luego de todo este día, créeme, no quiero dormir en el piso.

Hinata se ruborizo frente aquella situación.

Aun no habia caído del todo.

-Toma el lugar contra la pared, así no te caes. –

-Ossu…

Hinata respiro profundamente y se acomodó sobre aquel colchón bastante rígido.

La almohada de Tobio, tenía un inconfundible aroma a shampoo y jabón. De seguro Kageyama se duchaba antes de dormir, justo como en ese momento.

.Muévete mas…

-Kageyama… esta la pared, no puedo moverme más.

Tobio refunfuño. En serio su cama era realmente pequeña.

-Mira a la pared – ordeno con su habitual voz de irritación.

-¿ha? ¿Por qué?

-¡Hazlo!

A Shouyou no le quedó otra opción que voltearse y quedar mirando a la pared.

De a poco Kageyama se acomodó cerca de él, abrazándolo por la espalda.

En esa posición podían ahorrar espacio.

Paso su mano debajo del torso de Hinata y abrazo su abdomen.

Hinata era frágil y demasiado delgado. Era como abrazar una almohada, como una vez Noya le habia dicho.

Tobio bajo su cabeza para poder descansar su rostro sobre la cabellera rebelde de Shouyou.

Aspiro fuerte y apretó sus brazos, tratando de absorber todo aquellos sentires en un recuerdo.

Hinata estaba tan avergonzado. No habia palabras para definir como se sentía.

Quería rememorar aquel día.

Si le hubiesen dicho que ese día iba a terminar durmiendo con la persona que más amaba en el maldito mundo, se hubiese reído para no llorar ante semejante locura.

….

Tobio estaba exhausto… pero no tenía sueño.

¿Cómo dormir en aquella situación?

Apretó nuevamente sus brazos sobre el abdomen y lo trajo más hacia sí.

Quería que todo su cuerpo sintiese a aquel pequeño muchacho.

Hinata gimió ante aquel contacto más cercano.

Tobio separo sus manos.

Con su brazo libre, muy despacio, empezó a acariciar el torso de Shouyou.

El pijama le quedaba tan holgado que era fácil colar sus manos entre los pliegues y poder tocar su piel.

Tocar la piel de Shouyou era tan suave, tan delicada.

-Tobio… ¿Qué haces?

-Shh…- beso su cabellera dulcemente- quiero aprovechar cada minuto.

Hinata quedo rígido ante aquellas palabras.

Tenía un poco de miedo…

Era una situación nueva y por cierto muy feliz… tanto que lo asustaba.

Era muy ignorante en ese tema, confiaba en que Tobio supiera más sobre aquello.

Tobio sintió la rigidez de su compañero.

-Relájate… -

Beso despacio su cuello, sin dejar de acariciar la suave piel de un abdomen un abdomen rígido.

La respiración de Hinata empezó a agitarse de a poco y eso a Tobio le estaba gustando.

Era un tanto idiota para ciertos temas… pero sobre esto, habia investigado días enteros, con el propósito de que Hinata se sintiese amado en todos los aspectos como lo merecía.

Después de todo, Shouyou era ahora, la razón de su felicidad.

-Kage…yama… ¿no estás cansado?

-Mucho…

-Y si ¿mejor duermes?

Tobio esbozo una media sonrisa mientras atraía más hacia así el cuerpo de Shouyou, y su mano izquierda ya empezaba a rozar la parte baja del vientre.

Paso rápidamente la palma de su mano sobre el miembro de Hinata que ya habia comenzado a crecer.

-mmm… ¿en serio quieres dormir? – dijo palpando una vez más aquel lugar.

-Ah…-

La única respuesta del pequeño.

Tobio se sintió realmente excitado, por sentir aquello y oír esos débiles gemidos.

También su miembro empezó, quería ahí mismo poder embestirlo, morderlo, besarlo y que Hinata gritara su nombre mientras lo volvía suyo.

Pero debía esperar un poco. Tenía tiempo.

Sin rastro de torpeza, despojo a Hinata de aquel holgado pantalón y también de su ropa interior.

No hubo protesta alguna. Mientras hacía esto, la mano derecha de Kageyama jugaba con uno de sus pezones, por lo que Hinata estaba perdido sintiendo aquella atención.

Tobio dedico tiempo a tocar la virilidad de Shouyou… esta ya habia crecido lo suficiente y se dedicó a masturbarlo por unos minutos, en los cuales Hinata no pudo hablar.

Los gemidos del más pequeño se iban intensificando mientras las subidas y bajadas de Tobio se iban haciendo más fuertes.

El cuerpo de Shouyou empezó a mostrar signos de que pronto acabaría, y Kageyama quería que así pasase, quería ver como lucia cuando se corriese en su propia cama.

Apretó un poco más fuerte y aumento la fuerza, y mientras lo hacía empezó hacer como si lo estuviese embistiendo, esto a Shouyou lo termino por vencer.

Kageyama giro aquel rostro avergonzado para besarlo con intensidad.

Metió su lengua lo más que pudo en la boca del menor, quien aún no se recuperaba de ese poderoso orgasmo.

Tobio tenía su mano impregnada con la eyaculación y paseo aquella mano entre el miembro y la ranura del ano de Shouyou.

Kageyama bajo su pantalón unto a su bóxer y libero su miembro, jamás lo habia visto tan duro y rígido, como aquella vez.

Lo tomo con cuidado e hizo que le tocara el ano.

Hinata se sobresaltó al sentir aquello que hervía.

-Shh… tranquilo…tócalo.

Shouyou giro su mano para tocarlo. Era grande, largo y estaba muy caliente.

Trato de hacer lo mismo que Tobio le habia hecho a él, pero con un poco más torpeza.

-¿No te gusta?- pregunto cuando Tobio alejo su mano.

Este asintió conteniéndose…

-Quiero que lo hagas con tu boca.

Tobio tomo la cabeza de Hinata y la llevo hasta su miembro, con torpeza pero delicadeza, Shouyou metió en su boca el pene.

Succiono lo más que pudo, las manos de Kageyama tomaban su cabeza y hacían el movimiento.

Aquello a Hinata también lo excitaba. El miembro de su novio estaba tan caliente que lo volvía adicto.

Kageyama largo un fuerte suspiro, si seguía así, pronto acabaría y él no quería eso.

Volvió a acostar a Hinata, dejándole boca abajo, busco el pequeño ano de Shouyou y lo lamio con fuerza, pasando su lengua por todos los rincones.

Su lengua entraba y salía de aquel lugar. Probo con meter un dedo, Shouyou se quejó un poco, al cabo de un rato metió un segundo dedo.

-duele…- susurro entre gemidos.

Pero Tobio no podía creer aquella palabras… el ano de Hinata recibía muy bien aquel par de dedos y no solo eso, su miembro habia vuelto a crecer.

-Ya… no aguanto más Shouyou… -

Tobio levanto sus caderas y metió la punta, al ver que no se quejaba decidió meterlo entero.

Hinata lanzo un grito al sentir aquella carne caliente tan dentro de él.

Kageyama sintió que la sangre le hervía por demás, el interior era tan cálido y estrecho que no podía aguantar más su eminente orgasmo.

Se quedó quieto tratando de aguantar un poco más.

Beso su espalda mientras acariciaba su miembro, esperando apaciguar un poco el dolor de Shouyou y las ganas de él.

Al cabo de unos segundos, escucho la voz ronca de él.

-Muévete…

Tobio empezó a sacarlo con cuidado y volvió a meterlo. Lo hizo con cuidado por dos o tres veces, hasta que sintió que el interior ya lo reconocía.

Aún seguía igual de estrecho y apretaba su pene con fuerza y aquello le gustaba y le excitaba aún más.

Empezó a embestirlo con fuerza, cada vez más rápido.

Los gritos de placer de Hinata recorrieron cada rincón de sus oídos poniéndolo aún más y más caliente.

Tobio acelero las embestidas y podía ver como el propio Hinata se masturbaba.

Kageyama no aguantaba más y menos viendo aquello, se masturbaba cada vez más rápido, y él apretó con fuerza los sus hombros para poder penetrarlo mejor.

El ruido de los genitales de Tobio contra Hinata se perdía con los gritos del este.

Ambos cuerpos empezaron a convulsionarse y juntos llegaron al orgasmo.

Hinata sintió como el semen de Tobio entraba a radales en su cuerpo, aquella sustancia caliente lo invadía por completo.

Tobio quedo encima de él, sin poder sacar su miembro de allí.

-Quédate así…-dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

-si lo dejo ahí… querré hacerlo toda la noche…

Beso el cuello de Hinata y se acomodó en su lugar.

-Oii… ¿vamos a dormir así?

Kageyama sabía a qué se refería, tanto a la desnudez como a lo que ahora era suciedad.

-Si… déjame sentir todo esto por un tiempo más… quiero poder recordarte todas mis noches así. Hasta que te vuelva a ver.

-¿Eres idiota Kageyama?

Tobio sonrió.

-Sí, lo soy. Y no soy Kageyama, soy Tobio. Ahora duerme.

-¿Tobio?

-¿mmm?

-Te amo.

Tobio lo abrazo fuertemente contra si, sintiendo toda esa desnudez, todo ese cuerpo que ahora era solo suyo.

-También Te amo Shouyou…

…

 _Habia dormido poco pero se sentía fresco y como dos años más joven._

 _Habia despido a Hinata y Kuroo por la mañana temprano y ahora se dirigía al gimnasio._

 _-¿Todo bien?_

 _Sugawara lo saludaba desde la entrada del gimnasio de Karasuno._

 _Tobio asintió con falsa modestia. ¿Bien? Se sentía radiante, esplendido, pero no habia tiempo de explicar, tampoco quería hacerlo… era una felicidad que solo podía ser compartida con Shouyou._

 _Coloco su equipo de gimnasia y Salió directo para la van._

 _Su rostro se turbo al pensar en Shiratorizawa. No sería fácil en lo absoluto._

 _Sus pensamientos se alejaron cuando vio que Tsukishima llevaba el uniforme de invierno._

 _Por esas horas la mente de Tobio, estaba sumamente pervertida. Y sabía que significaba aquello._

 _Sabía que él también pasaría la noche con Kuroo, Hinata le habia contado._

 _Y podía saber a qué se debía sus intentos de taparse el cuello._

 _Tsukishima no habia advertido la presencia del colocador. Estaba ensimismado escribiendo un texto en su celular._

 _-Lindo uniforme Kei…_

 _-Cállate Kageyama._

 _-Existe el maquillaje también…_

 _Tsukishima Kei a modo de respuesta, apretó con fuerza su móvil y escribía mas enojado que de costumbre._

… _._

 _ **Ay…. Espero les haya gustado TUT… aquí está mi promesa.**_

 _ **Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y nuevos seguidores.**_

 _ **Espero que aunque sea, remotamente les haya gustado este lemon Kagehina… trate de no ser tan metafórica… pero es difícil ya que es mi forma de escribir u.u … aun así hice mi mejor esfuerzo.**_

 _ **Narusasu espero haber logrado mi objetivo para contigo. Gracias por ser como sos. Espero que esto te distraiga un poco de todos tus exámenes. Gracias por siempre tener tiempo para mí y decirme las cosas como son. Te aprecio.**_

 _ **Day.**_


End file.
